Crossed Paths: A Chance Meeting
by jessofthewest
Summary: Jakob learns he is Dragonborn after almost being executed for a crime he didn't commit, and after escaping Helgen he meets Kila, a girl who desperately wants to escape her boring life in Riverwood. Can they survive the trials of the Dragonborn and get what they both want?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kila had woken up in the middle of the night. Again. Her little sister Dorthe was having another nightmare, and Kila slowly pushed the blankets off of her and set her feet on the cold wooden floor. She walked over to where her sister was whimpering and moaning unintelligibly, and gently sat down on the bed. She placed a gentle hand on Dorthe's shoulder and bent close so she wouldn't wake their parents.

"Dorthe. Dorthe wake up." Kila gently shook her shoulder. Dorthe woke up, and had a look of confusion in her small childish eyes.

"I had another dream, Kila." Dorthe closed her eyes, and Kila pulled her close in her arms. "There were monsters, and, and, I didn't know where Ma or Pa was…"

"Shhh it's alright now. It was just a dream. I'm here now, it's alright." Kila stayed there, comforting her sister until sleep started to take Dorthe once again, and Kila laid her back on her pillow and covered her with the blanket. Quietly as to not wake her now sleeping sister, Kila lifted herself off the bed, and made her way back to her own bed. She laid down, and curled into a ball on her side, waiting for her body to warm up, and sleep to come.

Just as she started to drift off to sleep, a noise far in the distance woke her, and she opened her eyes to the dark of the inside of the house. It was barely audible, but it sounded like a rumble or a roar that was far off in the mountains. She figured it must be a cave bear or sabre cat, and thought nothing of it. She closed her eyes again, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Girls! Wake up, time to start on the chores!"

Kila groaned, and didn't move, and instead stayed in her warm bed for a few precious minutes. Her mother, Sigrid, came halfway down the stairs again, and said with a tone of irritation "Come on Kila, get up! I need you to fetch water. And get your sister up too."

Slowly Kila sat up, and slid both hands over her face and back to her long brown hair, that was now a tangled and tousled mess. She woke Dorthe, and they both changed from their nightgowns to simple dresses. Kila preferred wearing her leather pants and a tunic, but her mother only allowed it when she was helping her father Alvor at his forge or training her to use a sword. Her mother said she should act like a lady if she was to find a husband, but Kila wanted no such thing. Kila had taken her looks after her mother, and had light brown eyes and full lips, with once pale skin that had been tanned and browned by working in the sun. Why would she want to tie herself down to a man that probably wasn't going to love her? She had been stuck in Riverwood her whole 23 years, and the thought of being stuck somewhere forever put a bitter taste in her mouth. There were so many places to see in Skyrim alone, and prayed to the divines that someday she'd be free to go on her own adventure. But today, called for cleaning.

Late in the afternoon, with the chores done, Kila was helping Dorthe with her reading. Dorthe was reading _Final Lesson,_ Kila's favorite as a girl.

"Loreth dee…cided, that he cow…could do no thing… nothing…",the words coming slowly. Kila let her mind wander, and soon she was daydreaming about being out on the road to wherever. It didn't really matter where she was going, but she could see the pine trees swaying in the breeze, smell the fresh mountains, and the rocks beneath her feet. Just then, she got an elbow in her side from Dorthe, asking for help on a particular word.

"Kila what's this word? En…cow…"

"Encounter, sis."

"What does that mean?" Dorthe asked as she looked up at her sister. Kila sighed, and said, "It's when you meet someone or something unexpectedly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, Kila was helping her father outside on the forge. She had become quite skilled over the years, and loved any chance to not be cooking or cleaning inside. Hod had come to her father the day before, and said he needed a new steel axe for cutting his wood. Kila was hammering a piece of red hot steel that would become part of the handle, when she heard the same noise she heard that night in her bed. Immediately she stopped, and held the hammer mid swing. Maybe she was just hearing things. It could have been her dog Stump. But there was something so distinct about it. She looked at her Pa at the forge.

"Did you hear that?" She asked with wide eyes.

He glanced at her momentarily. "It was probably a sabre cat up in the mountains. Sometimes it can echo strangely, y'know. It's probably nothing dear", her father said as he resumed stoking the fire.

Kila didn't respond, and continued to work on the axe. _He was probably right._

A couple of minutes after, Kila had gotten lost in her work once again. She was dipping the piece into the cold water, and it hissed and steamed as it cooled, when out of the corner of her eye she could see her cousin Hadvar slowly jogging toward the town, and someone following behind him. Her father got up and wiped his hands on a dirty rag, and told her to stay there. Hadvar stopped in the road in front of the forge, and rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy? Are you in some kind of trouble?" asked Alvor.

Hadvar responded in a hushed tone, and Kila couldn't hear what he said, but they quickly moved inside the house. Kila put down her work, and followed them inside, curious as to what was happening. She followed the man who was with Hadvar, and saw he was probably a few years older than her. _Not bad looking_ , she thought to herself. He was a Nord like her, and probably had dark blonde hair but it was covered in what looked like dirt, ash, and blood. He was wearing some ill-fitting Imperial armor, and that looked dirty and bloody as well. He was holding his left forearm Kila noticed, and underneath it seemed to be burned. He had a steel sword tied to his back, and was also covered I blood. Kila pushed her silly thoughts out of her mind as she worried, _what has happened to them?_

They all went inside, and Alvor shouted for Sigrid that they had guests.

She quickly came up the steps, and brought a hand to her mouth. "Hadvar! We've been so worried about you! Come, you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat."

The men sat at the table, and Kila helped her Ma fill two bowls and hand them to Hadvar and their guest. They both started eating straightaway. Sigrid and Alvor exchanged looks as the two men ate ravenously.

Once they had finished eating, Alvor exhaled and said, "Now, then, boy. What's the big mystery? What are you doing here, looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?"

"I don't know where to start." Said Hadvar, looking down at his empty bowl on the table. "You know I was assigned to General Tullius's guard. We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked…by a dragon", looking up at his uncle, whose eyebrows shot up at that word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kila stopped what she was fiddling with and turned around to face them. "Dragon?!" she gasped, then looked to her mother, who had the same look of shock on her face.

"A dragon? That's…ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?" questioned Alvor skeptically. Sigrid shushed her husband and told Hadvar to go on.

Hadvar shook his head, and answered, "Not much more to tell. This dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive." He looked down again. "I doubt I'd have made it out myself if not for my friend here." Hadvar slapped a hand on the other man's shoulder. "This is Jakob, and we barely escaped the place. But I need to get back to Solitude and let them know what's happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay."

"Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'm glad to help however I can" replied Alvor.

Sigrid touched Kila's arm, and asked, "Kila can you go get Dorthe, she's playing with Ordnar again. Probably sword fighting as usual" she said in a hushed voice, and Kila did as she was told, not wanting to get on her mother's bad side and also needing a distraction from the possibility of a dragon attack. She found Dorthe playing with a boy about her age behind the Sleeping Giant Inn, and walked briskly back to their house holding her sister's hand.

"Ow! Sis! Why are you going so fast?" Asked Dorthe, and Kila stopped in the road. She looked up expecting a dragon to fly over their heads any second, then knelt down to Dorthe's level. In a low voice, she whispered "I can't explain now, but we need to get inside, ok?" Dorthe was scared and also intrigued, and silently followed Kila inside the house.

As they came inside, Kila caught the eye of the man named Jakob, then quickly looked away. He had bright green eyes, but with dark circles underneath them like he hadn't had a good rest in a long time. It looked as if he hadn't shaved in about a week, and he had a stubble covering his square jaw. He had full lips, and cursed herself for immediately wanting to know what they felt like on hers. When Dorthe saw her cousin, she smiled and squealed "Hadvar!" and ran into his arms. Hadvar was her hero, and she wanted to fight with the Imperials much to her mother's distaste. He picked her up and swung her around, and as he put her down she asked what he was doing here. "Can we go play outside cousin?" she asked excitedly, and he grabbed her arms lightly.

"Sorry, little one. But I can't stay long. I've got some important work to do in Solitude. But I'll visit as soon as I can, I promise. And you can show me how good you are with a sword. Deal?" Dorthe looked disappointed, and looked down. Hadvar bent down to kiss her head, and hugged his aunt who gave him a pack with food, a blanket and some septims. He shook his uncle's hand and thanked him, then hugged Kila. "Good luck, cousin. And stay safe, ok?" she said as she let go of him. He nodded his head and left.

Sigrid noticed Jakob's arm, which was red with blood and patches of burnt skin. She told Kila to get the salve and bandages from downstairs, and quickly got the supplies. Jakob protested and said he was fine, and when she returned, Sigrid was using a wet rag to clean it and told Kila to apply the salve. She knelt beside him and placed her hand lightly over his wrist to hold his arm, while her other hand scooped the gray mixture out of the container. She didn't dare to look at his face again because she knew she's be distracted, and probably end up unintentionally hurting him even more. Her touch was feather light, but compelled him not to move, and he could feel callouses on her palm. Kila started to apply the salve, and suddenly tensed his muscles and sucked in a breath through his teeth. She had touched a sensitive spot, and he couldn't control his reaction.

"I'm so sorry!" said Kila, letting go of his wrist quickly, feeling guilty for hurting him after all he'd gone through.

He gazed down at her, and she was blushing slightly. "It's ok, wasn't your fault. It's that damn dragon" he said sternly, not wanting to hurt the feelings of this poor girl.

This time she did look up at him, and saw his features soften at her, and realized he wasn't angry. His eyes were kind, and realized she quite enjoyed the way he looked. She finished rubbing on the salve, and wrapped his arm in a long strip of clean cloth. He thanked her genuinely, and she nodded and turned before he saw her blush. _Gods he was handsome_.

Kila pulled her braid forward nervously, and sat on her parent's bed on the other side of the room. Alvor started, "Like I said, I'm glad to help in any way I can. But I need your help. We need your help." He looked at his wife who was standing at the hearth. "The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless… we need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt."

Jakob nodded, and accepted. "You have shown me great kindness, and I will gladly go to Whiterun for you. There is one thing though, I'm afraid I don't know how to get to Whiterun from here."

Suddenly feeling bold, Kila saw her opportunity. Her opportunity to get what she'd always wanted.

"I could take you, I-I know it like the back of my hand" she said, and stood up, still holding on to her braid. She looked to Ma, and answered with a quick _No._ Sigrid looked to Alvor, and he just shrugged his shoulders and said "It is good for the girl to get out every once and a while, and she can defend herself."

Sigrid gave him a look, and pleaded "But dragons dear! What would happen if one attacked?"

Jakob stayed silent, not wanting to get in the middle of a family disagreement, and he certainly wouldn't object to a companion as pretty as her.

Kila looked at the ground, and said, "Ma, I know how to defend myself! And I won't be going alone." She looked at Jakob, and grabbed her braid once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Her mother was silent for a while and crossed her arms, looking irritated. "Well I guess it's already been decided. But you'll leave tomorrow. Jakob, no offense, but it looks like you could use a bath and some clean clothes. There's a tub filled downstairs that was meant for Dorthe, but you go ahead and use it."

"No offense taken. Thank you again for everything you have done, I really appreciate it", he said as he rose from the bench, thinking how amazing it would be to be clean and have fresh clothes. Kila followed him downstairs, her heartbeat slowly getting faster. Kila made her way to the wardrobe in the corner, and pulled some of her father's old linen pants and a white tunic, along with a towel and a piece of soap.

Kila set the things down on a chair nearby, and added, "And you're welcome to sleep in my bed whenever you're finished", and gestured to her bed in the corner. Jakob had sat on a stool and started to remove his boots, and looked up to her, and smiled kindly. _This girl is really gorgeous_ , he thought to himself as he admired her curves hidden underneath her tunic. _Maybe the gods do like me._ She started to make her way up the stairs, but turned and bent down, advising him not to get his bandage wet, smiling as she did so. He thanked her, and finished getting undressed, with the smile still on his lips.

After he was properly bathed, and felt like a new man, Jakob slipped on Alvor's clothes and got into Kila's bed. It smelled… like honey. And flowers. His thoughts turned to what had happened to lead him to be here, and thoughts of the next day in a new city. But he was free, and had a simple task to do. And hey, he got to spend a day with a pretty girl. How hard could it be?

Kila shared a bed with Dorthe that night, and while sleep came easily to Dorthe, Kila was wide awake. A real life adventure! It was only to Whiterun, but for a couple of hours she would be on her own. And maybe she'd stop at the Bannered Mare in town to get a mead with her friend Gwendolyn who works outside the city. She also thought about the man sleeping in the next bed, and if she was doing the right thing. _I'm sure he could find his own way to Dragonsreach, it's really not that difficult_ , she thought. _Too late now,_ she quietly reveled, a quick smile coming to her lips. On the cramped bed, Kila shifted to get comfortable but only succeeded in getting the blanket stuck and her legs exposed to the cold. But a few hours until sunrise, she fell into a deep sleep.

Jakob rose a little after the sun came up, as was customary. He looked over to the heap of bodies in the bed next to him, and a pair of tanned and toned legs sticking out from the blankets. He looked at her face, which was calm and peaceful, her full lips slightly parted. As he shuffled out of bed, his movements woke Kila, and she lifted her head up off the pillow and offered him a groggy 'good morning'. He smiled and responded with the same greeting, and reached for his armor. He quickly attached his armor, then realized she needed to dress.

"I'm sorry, I'll wait outside for you to dress." He turned hurriedly and made his way up the stairs two at a time. She heard the front door shut quietly, then changed into her favorite pair of leather pants and green tunic. Hastily she combed her hair and braided it like she did most days, checking it in the small mirror she had on her dresser. She washed her face with ice cold water from the basin, then pulled on her black leather boots, grabbed her cloak from the hook on the wall, and slid a dagger in her belt. The night before, her Ma had laid out some food for them to take along with a small bag of septims, knowing they would be leaving early before the rest of the house was awake. She grabbed a piece of bread from the table, and stuffed the food and gold into her pockets, then slipped outside to where Jakob was waiting, sheathing his sword on his back. She smiled at him, and ripped off half of the bread and held it out to him.

"You sleep ok?" she asked, and he noticed she tilted her head slightly as she asked him.

"Yeah, slept really well actually, thank you", grabbing the bread she offered him. "Haven't slept that good in a long time." She did notice that he looked refreshed, and the bags under his eyes had mostly gone away.

"Good! Glad to hear it. Well, should we be off?" she asked him, and he nodded and agreed. They set off at a slow speed, with the sun still behind the mountain to their east, leaving a chill lingering in the air.

Kila had a thousand questions to ask him, but thought it would be rude to ask him all at once like an impatient child. _Maybe I should start with the basics_ , she thought.

"So, where are you from Jakob?" she asked, turning to face him.

He sighed, blowing out a puff of mist. "Well, I come from the mountains south of here, past Arcwing Point. My parents built a small house up there, and I've been there pretty much my whole life. Until yesterday. Or the day before, I'm not really sure. Not sure how long I was passed out for."

"Passed out?" Kila looked at him with her eyebrows drawn together and her head tilted to the side. He knew she had a million questions buzzing in her head, but wasn't sure if he should tell her everything. She was a stranger, after all. But Jakob felt he needed to get it off his chest, he drew a deep breath, and started from the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Well, my Ma passed away giving birth to me, and I think my father never really recovered from it. Pretty sure he had a broken heart, and a couple years ago when I must've been 15 or 16, we were out hunting, and he stopped on the trail and…" Jakob paused for a couple of seconds, and Kila felt responsible for making him dredge up these heartbreaking events. He looked off in the distance to his right so she wouldn't see his face. Then he composed himself, and continued, "His heart gave out. And just like that I was alone."

Kila touched his shoulder for a moment with a gentle hand as they continued to walk. "I'm so sorry Jakob. I can't imagine what you've gone through."

"Thank you" he replied, looking over at her. She looked genuinely concerned, and gave her a half smile.

"So, tell me about you. No wait." He turned to walk slightly sideways and had a devilish grin on his face, and it made her smile and look at her feet as they came to the fork in the road just outside of Riverwood. "Let me guess. Born in Riverwood, been there your whole life, and you desperately dream of leaving on a grand adventure, but are afraid of leaving your family. Eh?" He held out his arms and raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. Kila couldn't help but utter a chuckle.

"Wow, I…yes to all of the above! My parents and Dorthe are everything to me, but," she sighed and let down her shoulders, "I don't know. I just feel like there's so much more to see, y'know? I want to see new things and…live a little bit. Instead of just get married like my Ma has been trying to do for the last 5 years." She kicked herself internally. _Why am I telling him this? I don't even know him._

"Well, this is the adventure of a lifetime right here. Escorting this guy to…" he paused, "Dragonsbreath, is it?" Kila half smiled while looking at the ground. "Dragonsreach. So, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but why were you at Helgen? Hadvar has said that's where they take prisoners, so…", as she started to play with the hem of her shirt.

"Don't worry, it's alright. No offense taken, little lady." Calling her that made her face turn bright red, and she hoped he didn't notice, while he scratched his beard. "Well, the other day I was out hunting up in the mountains by my house, and I was following this elk for a while. I heard other footsteps off in the distance, and knew someone else was after it too. It stops in a clearing, and as I was pulling my arrow to make my shot, I heard a yell from a woman a short distance behind me. So I turned around and headed toward the noise, and saw a hunter laying there with an arrow in her chest. I tried to help her, but she was already gone. And just as I stood up, a group of Imperials come around the corner and see her at my feet and assumed I did it. I tried to run, but they shackled me and knocked me on the head. And woke up in a cart being taken to my execution."

"Execution? But, they didn't have proof that you even did it!" She stopped on the path, and he stopped a few paces in front of her.

"They don't need proof. She was dead, and I was there. That's all they cared about." He started to walk again, and she followed. "My head was on the block when the dragon attacked, and Shor's bones I would be dead if it wasn't for that dragon."

"And I imagine that's where you got that armor? Looks like you could use a new set." Kila couldn't help but notice the poor and hasty quality of it, compared to the sturdy and well-made armor her and her father crafted. He chuckled, quietly.

"Checking me out, huh little lady? It's ok I won't tell your parents." Jakob smiled at how embarrassed she looked, but she smiled and punched him lightly on the arm.

During a short lull in their comfortable conversation, Kila was still processing all this information. _Dragons? I thought those were just a myth…_ Jakob could tell she was shocked, and truthfully he didn't know what to make of the last few days either.

They both walked in silence, contemplating each other's situation, and just listening to the river as it fell over the rocks and tumbled to down below. A minute passed, when the distinct sound of a wolf howling close by made both of them stop in their tracks and look at each other. Jakob pulled out his sword, and Kila drew her dagger, when the wolf snarled on the rocks on the ledge above their heads. They turned towards it, and backed slowly toward the river. The wolf was grey and mangy, and had clearly defined ribs on its side, and bright yellow eyes. It leapt down onto the pathway in front of them, showing its teeth and growling as it moved closer. Jakob stepped forward quickly and approached it from the side, and hacked at its neck, killing it instantly. Kila relaxed, and put her dagger back in her belt while Jakob sheathed his sword.

"You ok?" she asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked around for more signs of threat, not wanting his new friend to get hurt. "Come on, we should keep moving."

They started walking again, both of them tense and now hyper-aware of their surroundings. Kila's hand rested on her dagger as she walked, both keeping their ears opened and eyes peeled for any more wolves. They rounded a corner, and Whiterun came into view in the distance, covered by a thin mist of morning fog.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"There it is. Whiterun." Kila pointed toward the city that raised up toward the sky, and Jakob was shocked at just how high it rose, its keep peaking in the clouds. At a faster pace they made their way to an intersection near the base of the city, and turned left to pass Honingbrew Meadery. Jakob and Kila were discussing something trivial, and making light conversation when the ground shook lightly under their feet. They stopped and looked at each other, Kila immediately assuming it to be a dragon, but off in the distance they heard yelling and sounds of a fight. Off by Pelagia Farms, Kila could see three people trying to take down what looked like a giant. Kila and Jakob approached the fight, where a man and a woman were hitting it with their swords while another woman was firing arrows from a distance behind a rock. The giant's back was turned to Jakob, and he saw his opportunity to strike. He ran up silently, and slashed at the back of its knee, crippling it as it fell to its knees, and the man in silver armor shoved his sword into its neck with a grunt, killing it. The man wiped the blood off his face, and came around to where Jakob and Kila were standing. He was tall Kila could tell, and as he removed his helmet she saw he had dark black shoulder length hair, and black war paint around his intense blue eyes. The archer that was firing arrows approached Jakob, with a half-smile on her lips. She had dark red hair that hung in waves past her shoulders, and wore leather armor that left little to the imagination. Covering her face was three streaks of black paint, something Kila had never seen before.

"You handle yourself well. You could make for a decent Shield-Brother." Said the red haired woman, speaking to Jakob and obviously excluding Kila. "The name's Aela. This one here is Farkas, and Ria" she said, gesturing at her companions.

Jakob had sheathed his sword on his back, and introduced himself and Kila, and she smiled and offered a small wave to the warriors.

"Sorry, but what is a Shield-Brother?" Jakob questioned the red haired one as his hands rested on his hips.

Aela smirked. "An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough" Farkas smiled a bit at the last part.

"Warriors, hm? So this," waving at the dead giant behind them, "is what you guys do?"

Farkas chuckled a bit. "Yeah pretty much. Nimriel, the one who owns this farm asked us to take care of it, so we did." Jakob and Kila nodded, looking around the farm they were at.

"Hey you should meet our leader Kodlak, he's always looking for new people to join our ranks. No pressure, but we make our home up in Jorrvaskr here in Whiterun. Stop by if you feel like it. Plus we've got plenty of mead." Aela offered, directing the invitation to Jakob, leaving Kila to feel slightly left out. The Companions started off down the hill, heading toward the far side of the city wall. Jakob and Kila shared a glance, and Kila bowed slightly and pointed her arms towards Whiterun to mockingly lead him to their destination.

"After you, _Companion_."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After being questioned by the guard at the front of the city, Jakob and Kila wandered up to the giant intricately carved doors of Dragonsreach. Jakob stopped before putting his hand on the large handle.

"You don't have to come with me, ya know. I mean, you could, but it's just gonna be the same story I told you" said Jakob, turning to face her. As he said this, he realized that it was not at all what he meant to say. _She probably thinks I'm trying to get rid of her._

But that was far from the truth. He really enjoyed the short time her spent with her, even if he did share some heavy stuff with her. She was pretty, and thoughtful. And her smile was comforting, like a warm fire on a cold day.

And she didn't want to leave him either. Kila felt like she was just starting to get to know this man, and that there was so much more to him. And she'd regret it if she left him right now. Then she remembered that it was her father that sent him to the Jarl, and used that as her reason to stay with him.

"Plus now I've got an excuse to meet the Jarl" she said as she smiled at him, her hands behind her back. He smiled back, and laid a hand on the handle and swung it open into the warm air of Dragonsreach. They both looked up immediately at the high ceilings and carvings hidden in the wood pillars and rafters. It was beautiful, and just as Kila imagined it looked like from the inside. On the far side of the room, sat the Jarl lazily in his elaborate chair, and a man and a woman on either side of him.

As they approached, the woman noticed them, and placed her hand on her dagger on her belt.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors" she spat, a serious look of distaste on her face as Jakob stepped in front of Kila.

"Alvor sent me. This is his daughter here. Riverwood is in danger" he said calmly, not feeling comfortable with her hand still on her dagger.

"Well," she paused, with a smug look coming to her face, "As housecarl, my job is to deal with all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So you have my attention. Now, explain yourself", her arms crossing on her chest.

Jakob took a breath, and started. "A dragon has destroyed Helgen." She dropped her arms and a slightly surprised look came to her face. "You know about Helgen? The Jarl will want to speak to you personally. Approach."

They ascended the small flight of stairs, and stood in front of the Jarl the both of them bowing their heads to show respect. Jarl Balgruuf sat forward more in his chair, inspecting them both.

"So. You were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" he asked in a more Nordic accent, Kila noticed.

"Yes my Jarl, the dragon destroyed Helgen. And last I saw it was heading this way" Jakob replied, wanting to keep his answers as short as possible. "The Imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak, then the dragon attacked." At the mention of Ulfric, Jarl Balgruuf squinted his eyes, and frowned like he had bitten into a rotten apple.

"Ugh, I should have guessed Ulfric would be mixed up in this. What do you say now, Proventus?" He turned to the man standing to his right, a balding man wearing long and expensive looking robes. Jakob assumed he was the Jarl's advisor. "Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

Just then the woman intervened. She was a Dunmer, with dark gray skin and burgundy eyes that could pierce through armor. "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains…"

The advisor cut her off, raising a hand in a calming gesture. "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a Provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him. I do not think we should deploy troops there."

The Jarl sat for a minute, his hand rested on the arm of the chair, and covering his mouth as he decided what to do. Finally, he looked at Jakob and Kila, apparently his mind made up. "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people. Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." The woman looked triumphant, and bowed her head. "Yes my Jarl."

Proventus, looking annoyed and off-put, told the Jarl he had other duties to perform, and was excused from the Jarl's side.

The Jarl turned his attention back to Jakob and Kila. "You girl. You live in Riverwood yes?" Kila was nervous, but hopeful that maybe now her home wouldn't be destroyed.

"Yes, my Jarl" she answered, sounding move brave than she felt.

"And have you seen or heard any dragons in the area?"

She thought for a moment about the sounds she heard coming from the mountains. _It must be a dragon what I heard, that's the only explanation._

"Yes, my Jarl, I have heard it a couple of times now. It's a low and strange sound, unlike any other animal that can make a noise."

Then the Jarl concentrated on Jakob, with a half of a smile on his face. "Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem." Just then someone brought over what looked like steel armor, and fine pieces Kila could tell from the craftsmanship. "There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard" he said as he stood up and turned to the left towards an open door on the wall. "He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and…rumors of dragons" the Jarl continued. "But just a warning, Farengar can be a bit…well you know how mages are." Jakob turned around and looked at Kila, who only shrugged her shoulders. They walked into Farengar's quarters, and at the enchanting table was a man wearing dark grey robes, and a hood covering his face. He turned around, scowling at his new visitors.

"Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with your dragon project." The Jarl stood with his arms crossed. Farengar approached Jakob, and looked at him from top to bottom, a not too friendly scowl on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Come to Dragonsreach to discuss the ongoing hostilities, like the rest of the "great warriors"?" he said, a mocking tone on the last two words. "So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research onto the dragons." He seemed to have an idea, and a playful smile was on his face. "Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when say fetch, I mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

"Stone tablet?" asked Kila, tilting her head. Frengar nodded. "Aye, a stone tablet that would be crucial to my research."

"So, what does this have to do with dragons?" Jakob questioned, crossing his arms.

"Ah, no mere brute mercenary, but a thinker-perhaps even a scholar? You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible. But I began to search for information about dragons-where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?" Farengar had now taken a seat at his desk.

Jakob saw this as his only chance to help the people. If he didn't go get this tablet, then the chances of a dragon attack happening again would go up. And he couldn't live with innocent lives lost on his conscience. Also the Jarl was still standing there, making it impossible for him to refuse. He sighed, and asked, "So what do you need me to do?"

"I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow-a _Dragonstone"_ , pausing for dramatic effect. "It is said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak falls Barrow, find this tablet-no doubt interred in the main chamber-and bring it to me. Simplicity itself" he said as he smiled and sat back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap.

The Jarl stepped forward, and placed a hand on Jakob's shoulder.

"Succeed at this, and you'll be rewarded. Whiterun will be in your debt."

It was midmorning when they stepped out of Dragonsreach, and started to make their way down the long path of steps. Kila didn't know what to say. She had no reason to still be with him, but couldn't stand not helping. She had to do something. She did feel better now that guards were being sent back home, but now she realized that she had to go with him. Not only was this her chance to go on her adventure, but she could actually help people. Every dragon attack they could prevent would be lives saved, partly because of her help. The thought that she could do so much more with her life than stay in Riverwood and get married, gave her the confidence to turn to Jakob as they reached the bottom of the stairs and stood in the circular plaza.

"Jakob," she started, looking past him, "I, I want to come with you." He started to say something but she cut him off, blurting out her explanation. "I know you probably don't want me to come and I'm not really a fighter, but please, I need to do this. If I can get a chance to help you to help other people, I'm gonna take it." She realized she had grabbed his arm at some point, quickly releasing it and Jakob noticed she looked a bit embarrassed. _Eh, it wouldn't hurt to have her tag along, I guess._ And deep down, he didn't want her to go. He liked having a companion, or just anyone to talk to after all the years being alone in the mountains. _And she really does want to help people. Damn, this girl is a saint._

The corners of his lips turned upwards, reaching forward to place a hand on her shoulder, chuckling a bit, her face worrying that he was saying no. "Of course you can come. But _you_ are telling your parents, not me." Her face relaxed, and he dropped his hand back to his side. She smiled, and thanked him as they started to make their way back to Riverwood.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Just as Kila expected, her mother was adamant about her not going. Her father on the other hand, expressed some hesitation at first, but after hearing how she could help to prevent more attacks from happening, he realized there was no stopping her. Eventually, Kila and her father convinced Sigrid to let them go. "Fine, you can go. But don't go getting yourselves killed. I'll start getting some things ready. And you're staying the night here." Kila was ecstatic. Finally! Some freedom after all my life of being stuck here. That night she could barely sleep, but after hearing the light snores from Jakob and her sister, she eventually nodded off.

Just after the sun rose, and after making sure they had everything, Jakob and Kila were ready to go. Sigrid unhappy at the fact that only one tent was packed for the both of them, but told herself that Kila was a big girl, and she could handle herself in _those_ types of situations. Kila hugged her family, and kissed her father on the cheek as he handed her a silver sword, thanking him before heading off towards the snow dusted mountains.

It was snowing lightly, and the mountains surrounding them were white with the mixture of fresh snow and slush. They turned around a corner past a couple of boulders, and saw what looked like stone pillars, or foundations of what used to be a great and monumental building.

"Wow. This place is…old." Was all Kila could muster, slightly out of breath from the uphill climb. Giant arches of stone were scattered, and the place looked abandoned and empty from the trail.

"I guess this is it", puffed Jakob, stopping momentarily so they could catch their breath. "Keep your eyes open, never know what could be around the corner."

At that, Kila pulled out her silver sword which was frozen to the touch. Her hands were getting numb, but the sudden thought that danger could be near made her adrenaline rush, and pushed the cold out of her mind. After a quick break, they ascended the trail towards the base of some stairs, and Jakob stopped, having drawn his sword in an instant but silently. Kila was following behind him, and almost ran into him.

"What is it?" She whispered, keeping her eyes alert and scanning the area. It was hard to focus because of the falling snow. Jakob didn't answer, but instead crept forward making no noise, and motioned with his hand for her to follow, then put a finger to his lips for her to be silent as well, his eyes focused on something she could not see. As they made their way up the stairs, one step at a time, footsteps could be heard to their right, and the familiar sound of a sword being hastily drawn from its scabbard. Running at them was a bandit from the look of him, face and fierce looking armor matted with dirt and blood.

The bandit yelled "You puny weakling!", and raised his battleaxe above his head, and headed toward them. The bandit swung, and was blocked by Jakob holding his sword sideways, with a loud clang. Once Kila got over the initial shock, instantly she was in fighting mode. She sidled up a few steps, and drew her dagger. She was always better with smaller weapons anyway, and stabbed the bandit in his side, underneath the ribs. He instantly dropped his battleaxe, and Jakob sliced his neck with one fluid motion and a grunt. They made their way up the stairs, and were greeted with arrows flying past them, courtesy of two female archers.

"Behind those rocks!" yelled Jakob, and they both ducked and made for the nearest piece of stone.

"Well now what?" said Kila, panting faintly, and Jakob could tell with a hint of worry in her voice, and an alarmed look in her eyes.

"We draw them out. You go that way and distract them, while I go around the ledge. Go now." He needed to be firm so she wouldn't falter. She looked at him with a new found determination, and turned and ran to the next cover area about 20 steps in front of her. She looked back, and saw Jakob run around behind them, their focus now on her. He stepped silently behind one that was propped behind a rock, arrow ready to be let loose, and stabbed her from behind with his sword. The bandit let out a cry, which turned into silence as she bled out. The other one turned toward the noise, but Jakob was already bringing his sword diagonally on her exposed neck, killing her with one blow.

Kila stood up, and jogged over to where Jakob was wiping the blood off his sword on the front of the dead woman's armor.

"Think there's more of 'em?" she said as her eyes raked around them. He looked up, and responded "I don't know, but I'm not gonna stick around and see. Let's get inside."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Keeping their weapons ready, Kila and Jakob made their way to a set of giant black doors, and gingerly pulled on the handles to open them. Inside was not much warmer to Kila's disappointment, mainly because some of the roof had fallen in, and snow blew in along with a frozen breeze. There was a stone pillar in the middle of the room, and behind it was the light from a campfire. As they silently moved closer, they noticed more bandits were sitting around the fire, seemingly unaware that they were there.

A few feet in front of Kila, was a dead bandit, and strapped on his back was an old looking but sturdy wooden bow, and some iron arrows. She bent down and took the bow and arrows off the body, and looked at Jakob, communicating her plan silently with one glance. Jakob nodded, and they crept forward until Kila was sure she could take out the closest bandit. Back at home in Riverwood, occasionally she would help her father hunt for rabbit or deer, and came to be fairly comfortable with a bow. She crouched down low, and set her arrow to the string. It had been a while since she'd hunted, but the ability came back with ease as she pulled the arrow back, and let it fly into the neck of the man sitting next to the fire. He fell instantly, and blood started to pool around him, the other bandit startled and grabbed her bow as well. The bandit stood in the arch leading deeper in Bleak Fall's Barrow, pulling an arrow from her quiver but Kila already had another arrow nocked, and let it go with a small grunt. It struck the bandit in the shoulder, and she fell to her knees. Jakob was already on his way with his sword raised above his head, and killed her quickly and efficiently.

Kila caught up with him, and he looked from the bow in her hand to her face.

"Where'd you learn to use one of those?" he asked with just a hint of curiosity, and immediately could feel herself turn red, a contrast to the cold in the room. "I just help my father hunt in the woods occasionally, killing rabbits and things" she answered. Jakob started to move forward, and turned his head back. "Keep an arrow ready, we might need it."

Kila had never been in a place like this. Most of it was falling apart and caving in, and wild vines covered most of the walls. It was cold and damp, and had a distinct ancient musty smell to it. As they wound their way through the corridors, going deeper into the mountain, their silence lingered on, more out of safety than awkwardness. They both knew that silence always provided the upper hand when attacking, be it a rabbit or a bandit.

Up in the distance, Jakob could see light from a torch, and motioned for Kila to stay low and silent. She obeyed, and they crept forward toward the light going slightly downhill. Kila couldn't get a good shot on him because he was behind a stone platform, so instead she put her bow over her head and pulled out her sword. They sneaked forward, when Kila stepped on a root, and it broke beneath her boot, making a loud crunching noise. _Shit_. The bandit looked up and turned around, making his way toward the sound with his sword drawn. At their silent tactic now hopeless, Jakob raised his sword above his head and met the bandit in the doorway to the room he was in. Their swords clashed, the bandit almost matching his strength. Kila still stood on the stairs a couple paces back, not wanting to get hit by either one of them. That's when she pulled out her bow again, and waited until Jakob had the bandit in a grapple, both of their swords stuck above their heads, waiting for the other to become weak and give up, the bandits left side exposed to her. This was her chance. She nocked an arrow and squatted down becoming steadier, and aimed for his neck, careful not to hit Jakob. She let the arrow go, and it flew with a whistle, hitting him below the neck just above the clavicle. He suddenly dropped and gasped for air for a few seconds, his sword making a loud clang on the stone floor. The man was dead, Jakob lighting some torches around the room while Kila looked at the stone pillars with pictures of animals on them. Waking up to one, she saw that they could turn with little effort.

"Must be a puzzle" said Jakob from behind her. "And there has to be a solution somewhere…" He started to look around the room, noticing the same pictures on the wall above his head, and the middle one missing.

"The middle one's just there, it's a snake" she said pointing to the crumbled piece on the ground by the grated door. "Snake, snake, whale. Here, help me with these." They turned the pillars to the right order, Jakob offering to pull the lever just in case it was a trap. He pulled the rusted lever, and the grated door in front of them creaked as it slid open. They plundered the chest for some gold and potions, then made their way down a long spiral staircase made out of wood, walking slowly and with caution, both with their swords drawn. Kila heard a squeaking from below her, and just then a giant skeever jumped up and landed on the steps in front of them.

"Ah!" Kila gasped, but Jakob took care of it with one stab as it rolled down the steps.

Jakob snickered a bit and turned to her, "Not a big fan of skeevers, huh?"

Kila frowned in disgust. "Yuck, no. You can take care of those things. I'm not going near those ugly rats." He smiled a bit, happy to be the one to protect her from something so trivial as skeevers.

They made their way through more rooms, Kila on edge from the skeever they found in the stairway, her skin crawling just thinking of them. She was grateful Jakob was there to deal with them. They started to see traces of white fibers on the walls, and Jakob stopped to touch some.

"Spider webs?" Kila questioned. "Great, I love spiders" she said with sarcasm, wanting him to go through the web covered door first. Cutting a hole through the doorway with his sword, a muffled scratching noise came from up above, and the hairs on Kila's neck stood up. Just then, a giant spider dropped from the ceiling and landed on the other side of the room. Kila gasped loudly, and clutched her hand over her heart, and Jakob told her to get out her bow, while he attacked it. She obeyed, knowing she needed to do something instead of just stand there. Jakob was running toward the giant spider, and Kila let an arrow loose, hitting it in the body and making it screech. Jakob saw his moment to strike when it was distracted from the arrow, and slashed at one of its front legs, making its head drop down closer to his level. Just then, he saw an arrow sticking out of one of its eyes, Kila hitting her mark. Jakob stood in front of it, distracted and in pain, and brought his sword down in a clean arc, sinking several inches in to its head. He pulled out his sword, and hit it again to make sure it was dead.

"Ugh, disgusting!" Jakob could hear Kila say from where she was shooting. Something caught Jakob's eye to his left, and he noticed a man wrapped in webs, hanging from the top of the doorway. He looked like a bandit, and Jakob kept his sword out just in case.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Over here! Please help me down, I'm stuck." The man was wrapped up in the web, and struggling to get free. Jakob debated whether or not to trust this man, as he did look like one of the bandits that were hiding out in here. He was a Dunmer and had dark red eyes, and was wearing hide armor, something shiny showing through the webs attached to his belt that Jakob pretended not to see. "Please" he begged, and Jakob cut him down carefully. As soon as his feet landed on the ground, his hand went to his belt, and he turned to run down the corridor behind him.

"You fool, why should I share the treasure with anyone?" The thief started to run down the winding path, with Kila and Jakob in pursuit. Weaving around corners, they finally came to what looked like an ancient crypt. The man was a ways in front of them, probably used to being on the run. Kila noticed skeletons laying in slots in the wall, instantly getting the creeps. When Jakob and Kila turned the corner, they both stopped in their tracks. A draugr with its piercing eyes and rotting flesh was holding the thief up by the throat, and eventually squeezing hard enough to kill him, dropping the body on the ground. The draugr then looked at them, not happy with the intruders. It started to make its way towards Kila who was in front of Jakob, while unsheathing what looked like an ancient Nord sword. It raised its sword to strike her but she blocked it, all of her training with her father coming back in an instance. She parried his blocks, moving with ease, and sliced at its stomach which caused it to reel back and double over. Then that's when Jakob stepped forward, and finished it off by bringing down his sword on the back of its neck, severing the head. As the head hit the floor, they noticed that two more came alive from the wall on opposite sides of the room, and shakily made their way towards Kila and Jakob. Instantly they turned their backs to each other with their swords raised, and fought the draugrs until both were dead. Jakob noticed that Kila's fighting style was very graceful and fluid, almost like it came naturally to her. She was efficient with her swings, and was very precise he noticed. _This girl was lying, she is a fighter_ he thought. After the draugr were dead and looted for gold, Kila sat down on a wooden bench, plopping down and resting her sword on her lap, reaching for her water pouch.

"Damn draugrs, don't know when to give up." Jakob said, not really expecting an answer. He needed a break as well, and sat down next to her. She offered the water to him, and he took it and took a long drink.

"Have you seen them before?" she asked, taking back the water. "Yeah once when I was exploring a cave near my house. I was a teenager and they creeped me out so much that I just bolted out of there and sprinted back home." They both laughed a little bit at the image, then Jakob got up to investigate the thief. He pulled out what looked like a claw made of gold from his waist, and a journal that was stuck in his belt in the back. Kila asked what the claw was, and he handed it to her while he started to flip through his journal.

"What does it say?" Kila asked, noticing the symbols on the bottom of it.

"Uh, something about the key to Bleak Falls Barrow…get to the Hall of Stories and unlock the door….um…test to keep the unworthy away…the solution is in the palm of your hands. Well, looks like we have a key."

"Yep, now all we need is a door" she said while putting the claw into her pack.

Just then, Kila noticed a spiked wall or door across the room, and stood to investigate it. She started to walk towards it when Jakob grabbed her from behind and pulled her back roughly.

"Watch out! It's probably a trap. See that round stone on the ground, that's what probably sets it off." He was still holding her, one hand around her waist and the other holding onto her arm. Kila would have enjoyed the moment more if she wasn't so close to being impaled. She was breathing hard, and with each breath she could feel his strong but calming arm around her midsection. Realizing he was holding her longer than he should have, he let go of her, missing the feeling of having her in his arms already. She turned to face him, pushing her hair out of her face and exhaling out her mouth.

"Woo, thank you. That was a close one." Her face was bright red she could tell, not having many men touch her like that. After making it past the spiked wall, they easily finished off another draugr and made their way down a flight of stairs. They heard the sound of metal scraping against stone ahead of them, and as they turned the corner, before them was a narrow hallway with swinging blades.

"Shit. How are we gonna get around this?" Jakob stopped and put his sword on his back.

"I'll crawl under them. There's probably a switch on the other side to stop them." She was taking off her pack and her sword.

"Wait, you don't have to do this. I can go. Really, I don't want you to get hurt." He had grabbed her arm gently, and Kila noticed he actually did look concerned. She smiled.

"I'll be ok! It's not that long of a corridor. And how are you gonna crawl with that big clunky armor on?" She was acting more confident than she felt, but knew that she needed to do this. She laid on her stomach in front of the swinging blades, and started to crawl forward. She had a small moment of panic when she was under the first blade, but fear would only slow her down. Kila kept her body low, and shimmied her way along the ground, and eventually had enough room to stand up on the other side. Immediately to her left she saw a chain coming from the wall, and pulled it, stopping the blades from swinging. She smiled, and yelled to him that it was clear. He grabbed her stuff, and made his way through the corridor. Kila was wiping herself off, and Jakob handed her her sword.

"You ready to keep going?" He asked her, noticing how relieved she looked after doing something so dangerous and surviving. She nodded, and put on her pack, leading the way.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

After many more encounters with draugr, and almost getting lost a few times, they finally made it to a door with a claw shaped indentation in the middle circle.

"Looks like these things turn" said Kila, and started to rotate the circle noticing the different symbols, "but what order…"

"Well, it said the solution was in our hand. Maybe it's on the claw." She turned over the claw, giving him a mischievous smile. She turned the rings to the bear on the outer ring, the moth in the middle, and the owl on the inner ring, then placed the claw in the middle and turning it slightly. The door started to creak, and dust puffed out from the top of it. Slowly it started to move down, with the sound of rock scraping across rock. A flight of stairs going up appeared in front of them, and Kila put the claw back into her pack, ascending the stairs.

Soon they entered into giant cavern, and bats flew overhead. The sound of water falling bounced off the stone walls, and before them were a series of stairs leading up to what looked like a tall semi-circle with an image of a dragon face in the middle. Jakob and Kila crossed a small stone bridge over the flowing water, and as they got closer to the curved wall, Jakob noticed it had a strange writing on it, like it had been scratched into the stone with a large talon. One word on the wall was glowing a soft blue color, and Jakob was drawn to it, not even hearing Kila asking what the words were. Jakob could hear a strange chanting in a foreign language pounding in his head, drawing him closer to the wall. Rays of blue and purple lights were rushing towards him, entering his body and making him feel like static was running through him. The words _FUS_ became clear in his mind, and was being chanted by otherworldly voices, and he understood that this word was what was written on the wall. He closed his eyes, but he could still see the fuzzy blue lights surrounding his body. Jakob couldn't tell how long he was standing there for, time seemed to pass slowly but quickly if that was even possible. He finally came back to reality when he felt a hand grabbing his arm, the lights and voices receding.

"Jakob, what was that?!" Kila was now standing in front of him, a worried look on her face and her hand still holding on to his arm.

"I, I…I don't know." He looked down at his hands, then up at the wall again. The word stopped glowing on the wall, and he looked at Kila, still looking confused.

"Well, are you ok? Are you hurt?" She let go of his arm but still stood in front of him. His eyebrows were furrowed, and was just as confused as she was.

"No, I'm fine. It just…drew me in then, took over my body. It kept saying a word in my head… _FUS_ I think."

"Do you know what it means?"

He chuckled and looked around the cavern. "No, but I have a feeling I'll find out soon. Come on, we should get out of here."

Just as he turned around to climb the stairs, they heard the sound of stone being moved. The coffin in front of them was sliding open, and what looked like a draugr sat up and climbed out of its coffin. It had more armor than the other ones they had fought, and something told Jakob that this was no ordinary draugr. They readied their weapons, and it came towards them holding a battle axe that looked like the metal was frozen at the blade, an enchantment Kila guessed. It swung at Jakob first, and he rose his sword to block it. Kila backed up and spotted to coffin as a good vantage point to lay down some arrows. She stepped up onto the edge of the coffin, and pulled her bow from her back and readied an arrow at the draugr's back. She let it fly, and it hit him below his ribs on his right side. He growled, and was stunned for a moment, just enough time for Jakob to slash at his left knee. Kila let another arrow go, this one hitting the back of his right thigh, but the draugr did not seem to notice it as he and Jakob were I combat, Jakob not able to land many blows on him. Jakob knocked the draugr's battle axe to the side, then kicked him in the chest making it take a few steps back. _Man this thing is way more powerful than the other draugr in here._ Kila pulled an arrow, aiming for the neck but found it difficult with its helmet and armor constantly getting in the way. When Jakob kicked him back, the draugr bent over slightly, giving Kila the perfect shot. She pulled the arrow back, and hit it right in the side of its neck. She curled her lips up faintly, and watched Jakob slice him in the chest first, then horizontally through his neck, making the draugr drop instantly, and the light in its eyes going dark.

They both took a moment to catch their breath, and that's when Kila noticed something in the coffin. It was a stone tablet that was square with one pointy side. It had carving of a scene, the same symbol that was above the wall behind her with the strange writing on it. She hopped off the edge, and bent over to pick it up.

"Hey, is this what we were looking for?" She held it in his direction while he was searching the draugr's body for gold and whatever else. He walked over and took it, flipping it over.

"Yeah I think so. Look, it has the same writing as the wall over there."

"…Can you read it?" Kila was curious as to what happened earlier, but knew he was probably just as confused as she was. She didn't want to push him too far.

"Nope, sorry. But this has to be the Dragonstone Farengar wanted."

Kila pushed some hair out of her face, some dirt smudges on her cheek and a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. Jakob noticed just how beautiful she was, even though she wasn't trying to be. And maybe that's why he was attracted to her. But for now, they had to get this stone back to Whiterun. And maybe Farengar would know what happened to him with the strange writing on the wall.

"Come on, I think this is the way out." He gestured with his head up to a doorway, and started to move towards a flight of stairs leading to it. Kila followed him up the stairs, and Jakob pulled on a switch sitting on a pedestal a few paces into the corridor, lifting up a stone barrier. They continued along the winding path carved into the stone, and a few minutes later found themselves at a doorway that led outside, relishing the smell of fresh air blustering around them and swirling snowflakes. Once they were outside in the snow, Kila felt the cold wind hit her skin, and she was glad to be free of the stagnant air from underground. Inside, it was difficult to tell how much time had passed, but now they saw that it was late in the afternoon, and the sun was just starting to set behind the clouds. They cautiously descended the slippery snow covered face of the mountain, and made it to the edge of a lake on the south side of the mountains they were in. Since they were so close to Whiterun, Jakob and Kila agreed that they should just deliver the Dragonstone now instead of waiting until morning.

"Well, you ready to go?" Jakob slung his pack on his back, needing a good night's sleep after today. Kila nodded, exhausted herself, as they returned back to Whiterun.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jakob dropped the Dragonstone on Farengar's desk louder than he intended, but it caught the wizard's attention immediately. He looked up with an irritated look on his face, then realized what exactly was sitting in front of him. A woman wearing dark leather armor with a cowl and facemask was standing at his desk reading a book intently, looked up with bright blue eyes at the two figures in front of her. Farengar touched the Dragonstone gingerly at first, then grabbed it and raked his eyes over it hungrily, his eyes softening at the pair in front of him.

"Here's your tablet. Can you read it?" Jakob was exhausted. His shoulders were slumped and sore from his pack, and he just wanted to take off his boots and lay down in a soft bed.

"Ah, yes, the Jarl's protégé! You didn't die it seems." Farengar chuckled a bit at his joke, but Jakob did not have the energy to even smile at the man's joke. "Seems like you're a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way."

Jakob wasn't in the mood for pointless conversation, he just wanted to know if a dragon attack could be prevented. "I got you the Dragonstone, what next?"

"That is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim." Farengar gestured towards the woman across from them. "My…associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me. So your information was correct after all. And we have our friend here to thank for recovering it for us."

The woman walked over to the tablet on the desk, tracing the carved letters with her hand. "Nice work." She started to walk out the door at a brisk pace, keeping her hood drawn over her face and stopping in the doorway. "Just send me a copy when you've deciphered it."

Kila's eyes followed the woman out the door. "Who was she?"

One side of Farengar's mouth lifted. "Ah, just an associate that's invested in the matter of dragon's, that's all." Kila nodded her head, too tired to keep asking questions. They heard movement come from the doorway, and Irileth came jogging in, a slight panicked look in her eyes, and her hand on her sword.

"Farengar! Farengar, you need to come at once. A dragon's been sighted nearby."

Jakob and Kila looked at each other, their packs dropped on the ground and weapons attached and ready to go. Irileth saw them in the room, and told them to come too. Immediately adrenaline kicked in, and both forgot their exhaustion.

"A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" Farengar was obviously excited, and for a moment didn't know what to do with his hands. He then locked the Dragonstone in a chest under his desk, and followed Irileth. A guard was standing near the throne, looking nervous, strumming the hilt of his sword with his hand. Irileth told him to follow her, and the group bounded up the stairs. The air was silent except for the sound of boots and armor clanking, a taut nervousness running through all of them.

When they got to the landing at the top of the stairs, Jarl Balgruuf was waiting there, one arm across his chest and the other resting on his chin. Irileth approached him, her demeanor firm and commanding. She gestured for the guard to come forward, and he stood in front of the Jarl.

"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon."

The guard seemed nervous, and Kila guessed he was younger than her by a couple of years. "Uh…that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast…faster than anything I've ever seen."

The Jarl seemed to want more information, and sounded somewhat irritated, and took a step towards the boy. "What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?"

"No, no my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life…I thought it would come after me for sure." Undoubtedly he was shaken up a bit, his forehead starting to show beads of sweat. The Jarl stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, like a father would do to a son.

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it." The guard nodded, and turned to take his leave. Balgruuf turned to Irileth, and told her to gather some guards and head towards the watchtower. As she turned to go, he offered her some parting words.

"And Irileth, don't fail me." She nodded, understanding her orders. The Jarl turned to Jakob and Kila, asking them if they would help to fight the dragon. They both agreed without even thinking, ready to do their part in saving people if they could.

"Good. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here." Jakob didn't think running away from a dragon attack would really help him in fighting one, and certainly wouldn't know how to kill one. But he kept his mouth closed as he dipped his head as an understanding. "And you retrieved the Dragonstone for Farengar, a task not all could have accomplished. So for that, you are now permitted to purchase property in the city. And I would like to give you this, from my personal armory." The Jarl walked over to a table with a large map of Skyrim on it, and picked up some folded armor. It was smooth brown hide armor, etched with an intricate pattern on the shoulder pieces, and looked like it had never been worn. "You can leave it here until after the dragon is taken care of. So for now, follow Irileth and her troops to the Western Watchtower." The Jarl made it clear that the conversation was over, and that they were to go and fulfil their given instructions.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Kila and Jakob accompanied Irileth and a small troop of soldiers west towards the tower in the dead of the night. The land around them was lit fairly well from the moon, as well as from the aurora up above. Kila walked next to him, her nerves now standing on edge, waiting to see a dragon flying in the distance. She looked over at Jakob, the tiredness now gone from his face, and replaced with determination and purpose.

"You good?" She asked him, knowing he was tired from their long day of exploring Bleak Falls Barrow. She also knew that seeing a dragon again would inevitably make him remember the day he was almost executed. He turned to her, and offered her a half smile.

"Yeah, for now. I just want this thing dead." He looked forward, his jaw setting and his mouth forming a hard line. Kila decided to leave it alone, and they continued in silence. In the distance, smoke was rising up, and burning debris could be seen around the tower as they approached it. The group stopped a short distance away, not one person there wanting to go alone to possibly face a dragon.

"No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here." Irileth looked up to the sky and scanned the horizon with her hands on her hips. She turned to her soldiers, Jakob and Kila now one of them.

"Alright. I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere. Ok men, spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we're dealing with." She then drew her sword, and the others followed her example. Jakob and Kila stayed together, and headed towards the tower from the north side. Parts of the tower were crumbled to the ground, and wooden pieces were on fire all around them, creating shadows on the ground that danced and made the ground look like it was alive. They wove through the rubble and found a broken but still useable ramp leading up to the tower. Jakob started to climb it when he saw a man, what looked like a guard crouching behind a large piece of rock. He had no helmet or weapon, and some of his armor was burnt black, and a look on his face like…well like he'd seen a dragon. As soon as he saw them approaching he held up a hand and his arm covered in blood. "No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" His head dropped as he thought about his friends who died. Just then, Kila heard the same roaring noise she heard before, except this time it was much closer. It sent chills up her spine, and she grabbed Jakob's arm and said one word. "Dragon."

It roared louder than any saber cat a citizen of Skyrim had heard, and sounded like death mixed with gusts of wind blowing off its colossal wings. It circled high above them, eyeing its prey. Jakob couldn't describe it, but suddenly he had a strange feeling all over his body. His mind went numb for just a few seconds as he watched this dragon fly above him, and was exactly like earlier when he looked at that word on the wall in Bleak Falls Barrow. Somehow he knew what the dragon was called, the name Mirmulnir running through his mind. _What is happening? Why do I know this thing's name?_ Kila was telling him to move, and was grabbing his arm when he finally snapped back to reality and remembered where he was. The dragon got closer to the ground, and landed on the path near the rubble of the tower, shaking the ground beneath their feet briefly. Jakob couldn't get a clear view of what it looked like as he approached it from the side, but he could see it was probably a brown color with a long spiked tail, and two large horns on its head. It was the biggest creature any of them had ever seen.

Kila climbed the tower, and found a window that pointed in the direction of the dragon. She removed her bow and quiver from her back, and got into position. She readied an arrow, and aimed at the dragon that was still on the ground, snapping its giant jaws at anyone who dared to get close to it. Kila pulled at the arrow on the string with as much power as she could muster, and fired an arrow, striking it in its right wing and causing it to twitch faintly. She looked down at the path and saw Jakob running towards it with his greatsword ready to attack. _If can distract it for long enough while he uses his sword, we might have a chance of killing this thing._ After firing off five or six arrows in quick succession, all of them hitting it in its right wing, she noticed the wing was slumping slightly and hung down towards the ground. Meanwhile Jakob had been behind its right wing, stabbing its underbelly with all the strength he had left. The skin was tough and covered in scales, so the only way to get anything to penetrate its skin was to approach at the right angle, Jakob learned. He got a few good swipes in, and noticed its right wing was damaged and had arrows peppered in the joint, and Jakob guessed it was now unable to fly. _Thatta girl, Kila_ he thought and looked in the direction of the tower, thanking her silently. But the job wasn't over yet. The dragon was snapping at some guards to its left, and Jakob saw his opportunity to strike it close to its heart. It lifted its right wing to try to fly, but could not raise it high enough. A tunnel big enough for Jakob to crouch and go under it opened up, and quickly made his way under its wing almost to its head, but making sure to stay out of its sight. He brought his sword back as far as he could under the dragon, then pushed up into its flesh as hard as he could, grunting and feeling his legs burn from squatting.

They had done it. The dragon was dying.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 _Dovahkiin! No!_ The dragon roared loudly above him, but it seemed to translate into those words as Jakob heard them. He hurriedly made his way out from under its wing, not wanting to be caught under a huge dead dragon. Its body shook and he roared a few more times, and the guards, Irileth, Jakob and now Kila were watching from a distance. Finally, the life drained from it, and it was limp on the ground. Everyone was afraid to approach it, wanting to make sure it was actually dead before doing so. As Irileth started to say something to her troops, the carcass started to smolder like it was catching fire, and flames of yellow and orange light started to radiate off of it. Jakob had a very strange feeling come over him, and closed his eyes as the rays of light came directly at him. Kila had made her way over to see the dead dragon, but was startled and dropped her bow on the ground before backing up and running into a large boulder, her mouth open and hand on her chest. The other men around him backed up as well, as the lights swirled around his body and Jakob started to glow like the dragon just did. Kila looked at what was left of the dragon, and saw it was only bones. She looked back to Jakob, and the lights stopped circling him, his body still glowing and his eyes closed. After a few seconds, it looked like he returned to normal, and he opened his eyes, blinking a few times and looking at the fronts and backs of his hands. Kila jogged over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Jakob! Are you-are you ok? What happened?" He turned to her, his face showing just as much confusion as hers. He felt…different. And strong. Thoughts were racing through his head that weren't his. Thoughts about…flying? And fire, and the ground beneath him, and… it was all too much. He started to walk, not even sure where to.

"No. You can't be." A guard he was passing stopped him with an arm. "You're-you're Dragonborn! You absorbed the dragon's soul just like in the legends." Dragonborn. Jakob had heard that before, maybe from his father when he was a boy. _But no way was it real, it was just a legend, right?_ He was trying to remember how the myth went, but that was years ago.

"Dragonborn. What do you mean?" Jakob was rubbing his head with one hand. More people started to gather around him.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there still were dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. And that's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?"

Jakob thought for a moment, a strange power running through his veins that was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. "I think you may be right." _Shit, maybe I am. How else can this be explained?_

"Yes, I think I am. And you should have the ability to shout now. If you can, then you must be Dragonborn." Now that he thought about it, when Mirmulnir was dying the word _FUS_ ran through his mind again. _All I have to do is shout this word? Well, why not. Today's been the weirdest day of my life anyway._ Jakob looked to Kila and she nodded, then he faced towards the open field and shouted _FUS_ as loud as he can, releasing a giant gust of wind like a hurricane, but in a solid stream coming from his mouth. Shocked at what just happened, he took a step back.

"Woah." Jakob realized that was part of the dragon's power, and now he could harness it. He looked at Kila again, and she mouthed the same thing as him, a hand still over her heart. The guards around them started bustling and speaking at the same time, it was difficult to concentrate on any one of them. Then a voice broke out of a guard next to Irileth.

"What do you say, Irileth? You're being awfully quiet. Tell us, do you believe in this Dragonborn business?" They all looked to Irileth now, seeing she had a smug look on her face and her hands on her hips, always the serious one.

"Hmph. Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about." She made her way over to the dragon bones, tracing a hand over one of its ribs. "Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them." She walked a few paces towards Jakob, and Kila right behind him. "But I don't need some mythical _Dragonborn_. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me." Jakob didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. He decided to let her have her opinions. Another guard spoke up saying "You wouldn't understand, Housecarl. You ain't a Nord." With that comment, she walked up to the one that said it, and got very close to his face, making him feel uncomfortable with her that close.

"Listen. I've been all across Tamriel. I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this. I'd advise you all to trust in the strength of our sword arm over tales and legends." She was speaking to the whole group now, looking at each one in the eyes. She gave the order to move out, and to make their way back to Whiterun.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Kila slung her bow over her shoulders, and started to walk with Jakob at a slow pace.

"So… what just happened? You're really the Dragonborn?! What's it like?" His face looked sullen, and she probably shouldn't be asking all this.

"I-I'm not sure exactly. I mean we killed the dragon, and its… soul combined with mine. I can't really explain it, I can just feel it now. Like it's a part of me."

"And what does this mean now? I mean, you're a certified dragon killer now. Hey you could be the Dragonborn for hire." She bumped his elbow with her arm and smiled at him, getting him to smile just a bit too.

"I think you mean _we_ are dragon killers. You shot its wing so it couldn't fly. Good thinking on your part." He looked over at her, thinking about all they've been through that day. It was no doubt the longest day he's ever experienced, but somehow it was better because she was there. Simply having someone around was comforting, and he felt an instant trust with her, knowing that she would always have his back. But why would she choose to stay with him? He didn't want her life to be at risk with all these dragons now knowing he's the Dragonborn. They would talk about it in the morning, and for now he just wanted a bed and a pillow to rest his head.

Jakob and Kila decided to stay at the Bannered Mare that night in Whiterun. They didn't talk much on the way back, both of their exhaustion returning. They finally made it through the city gates, and the guards stopped at the barracks and told the other guards who stayed behind everything that happened, embellishments surely added. Outside of the inn, Jakob and Kila could hear loud voices and music coming from inside. They shared a look between them, silently saying _I hope we'll be able to get some sleep tonight._ They walked inside, and saw about two dozen people sharing drinks and singing songs around the bar, and laughter filling the air. It was a celebration for sure, and one Jakob would otherwise be grateful to be a part of. But Jakob told Kila to stay by the door, and walked past the people who were at various levels of intoxication, and asked the woman behind the counter if they had any rooms available.

"Afraid I've got only one. All the others are filled up, sorry." _Only one bed? Shit. I wonder if Kila wouldn't mind sharing. Gah, of course she would. Guess I'll be on the floor._

"Alright, we'll take it." Jakob paid her the money, and made his way back to Kila, suddenly nervous at the thought of sharing a room with her, his cheeks going slightly pink. He told her there was only one room open and that he would sleep on the floor, and she seemed very lax about it. _Maybe she's just tired and doesn't care._ Kila in fact was also anxious when he told her there was one room, and instantly she pictured them sharing a bed, his strong arms around her keeping her warm. Instantly she blushed, and turned from him so he couldn't see, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. He led the way up the stairs, and into their room. He held the door for her to enter, and followed her in. The ceiling was angled on one side, and there was a bed on the wall in front of them with several wool blankets on top. To both of them, it looked like heaven. They started to remove their weapons and armor while making light conversation, when Jakob brought up the sleeping situation.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor. I don't mind, really."

"No Jakob, I can't let you sleep on the floor after all you've been through today!" She was sitting on the bed, taking out her braid and wearing her tunic and cotton pants, wrinkled from her armor. She padded the bed with one hand gently. "Look, there's room for both of us ok? I'm not taking no for an answer. Plus I can't make the Dragonborn sleep on the ground." She smiled, but inwardly kicked herself. _Did I really just invite him share a bed with me? He probably thinks I'm a loose woman…_

Jakob's back was turned to her as he put his breastplate into the wardrobe. _How can I say no to her? I mean there is plenty of room…_ and Jakob didn't get invited into many beds living up in the mountains, so he had to agree. But not wanting to seem too eager, made it sound like he was pushing her to do so. Kila finished untangling her hair, and ungracefully plopped on her side, landing her head on her pillow and closing her eyes. Jakob was walking around to the other side of the bed, and chuckled a bit.

"Tired huh little adventurer?" Kila laughed a little, and lifted her legs under the blankets, her back turned to him. The bed was big enough for two people, but not for much else. Jakob climbed in and got under the covers, instantly ready for sleep to take him. He tried to stay as close to the edge as possible on his side to give her room, but he always had to fall asleep on his back. He laid there for a few minutes, staring at the swaying shadows on the ceiling from the candle next to him on the nightstand. He heard Kila's light breathing next to him, and knew she was asleep the instant her head laid down. Thinking about all the events that happened that day, his eyes eventually closed, and he drifted into a deep sleep, not sure what tomorrow would bring.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Kila woke to the sounds of people bustling downstairs. People were talking and cooking, and getting on with the day. The first thing she noticed was the warmth all along her body, and that her left arm was resting on something next to her. Her eyes opened drowsily, and realized her head rested on the crook of Jakob's arm and chest, with her arm resting on his stomach. _Whaa….when did this happen?_ Jakob was still asleep, snoring quietly next to her, his face peaceful. Sometime in the night they must have gotten into this position, and in their unconscious tiredness must not have cared. She raised her head delicately to not disturb him, and noticed that his left arm was resting on her hip. Sunlight was peeking through the cracks in the ceiling, and Kila knew it was probably late in the morning. She knew she should pull away and untangle herself from him. But she had to admit she rather liked where she was, and smiled as she laid her head down again on him. After a couple minutes of enjoying the feeling, Kila felt Jakob stir, and looked at her with a confused look. His face then softened and he smiled as he stretched his arms.

"Morning little lady. Not a bad way to wake up." Kila felt herself blush and smile uncontrollably, and turned to bury her face into him so he couldn't see. She turned her face to him, resting her chin on his chest and turning her face back to him. Neither of them wanted to move, both comfortable just lazing around their room and talking. They talked about their pasts, their families, and Kila pushed Jakob to tell her everything about what it was like to be Dragonborn. Around noon, Hulda knocked on their door and let them know the time, and said she needed the room. Both feeling slightly embarrassed about sleeping in so late, and Kila about staying cuddled next to Jakob the whole morning. Eventually they were ready, Jakob donning his new steel armor from the Jarl, and earning a smile of approval from Kila at his improved armor. They headed down the stairs of the inn, waving at Hulda as they left and made their way towards Dragonsreach.

Passing Jorrvaskr and the Gildergreen tree in the middle of the plaza, Jakob felt the air start to shake and a sound like thunder rumbled from far away. Jakob and Kila stopped and looked at the sky for a sign of rain, but no clouds were in the sky. A few moments later, Jakob heard the word _DOVAHKIIN_ shouted from what sounded like the sky, and knew that it was intended for him, the same name Mirmulnir called him.

Jarl Balgruuf usually sat lazily on his throne, but as Jakob retold what had happened the night before with the dragon he sat forward in anticipation to hear exactly how the beast was killed, his face in awe.

"You absorbed its soul, correct? Then you must be Dragonborn. And you heard the summons just now. What else could it mean?"

"I'm not really sure, my Jarl." Jakob had his hands clasped behind his back, not sure what that title would mean for him in the future.

"The Greybeards have summoned you, it was that noise you heard not too long ago. They are Masters in the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World."

"What would they want with me? I don't even know what I am."

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice-the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout." Kila spoke up next to him, remembering the powerful wind that came from his mouth when he shouted some word. "That must be what you did last night, after you absorbed its… _essence_."

"Jakob, if you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift." As Jarl Balgruuf was saying this, his brother Hrongar walked in, clearly stunned as he heard what was being talked about. He told them that the Greybeards lived way up on High Hrothgar. It seemed Jakob now had his mission, and he was to seek out these Greybeards as part of his fate. As he was taking all this information in, the Jarl stood up in front of Jakob and Kila, his hands on his hips.

"If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue? You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor. The 7,000 steps are calling you! And High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. Very…disconnected from the troubles of this word. Now go, learn what the Greybeards can teach you." Jakob nodded to leave, when the Jarl spoke again, and they both stopped. "Oh, one more thing. By my right as Jarl as thanks from myself and the city, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant." Jakob couldn't believe it. Thane of the entire Hold? As Jakob was thanking him, Proventus handed him a beautiful and intricate two-sided silver axe, with a handle made of soft leather. It was the finest crafted weapon he'd seen in a long time, and proudly slung it on his back. The Jarl wished him good luck, and Jakob and Kila walked out the doors into the sunshine. As soon as the doors closed behind her, Kila punched his arm lightly and smiled at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Thane, huh? Look at you moving up the ranks. What's next, High King?" He then puffed out his chest mockingly as he strode down the steps, his hands proudly resting on his hips.

"Yep I'm pretty much a big deal now. Bow down before your Thane and expert dragon killer!" He mocked, no one close enough to hear him, making Kila laugh behind him. After her smile faded away and he resumed walking normally, she started to think that maybe this was a journey for him to go on by himself. Where did she fit in with him? She was just a girl that wanted an adventure, and this was the ultimate one. Jakob was the Dragonborn! And she was tremendously proud of him, even though she hadn't known him for very long. She felt a connection with him, and wanted nothing more to go to High Hrothgar with him. Would he want her to come though? They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Jakob noticed that Kila was being awfully quiet, and turned to look at her. He saw she was looking down at the ground, a serious expression on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He stopped and faced her, placing his hands on her shoulders and felt the tension in them. Kila looked up at him, noticing how handsome he was in the sunlight, and the breeze moving his blonde hair faintly. His lips were set in a serious line, and Kila chastised herself for thinking of him kissing her in the middle of the city. She looked away as she started to speak.

"Well, I was just thinking about…all this, and that this is your journey. And I don't feel like I have a place in it. I mean why would you need me when you're the Dragonborn?" His expression seemed to soften, and he smiled faintly as his hands slide down to hold her hands, sending electricity through her body.

"You think I don't want you to come." Kila felt embarrassed, and looked at her feet again. "Kila, of course I want you to be there with me. You've proven that you are a more than capable fighter, but most of all I enjoy having you around. You're smart and bright, and this whole experience would be no fun at all if you weren't there by my side." Kila was smiling fully now, and tilting her head like she always did, not believing the words he was saying.

"Really? You want me to come to meet the Greybeards with you?" Jakob laughed and squeezed her hands lightly, noticing just how light and striking her brown eyes were.

"Yes! Now come on, we have to get some supplies for the trip." Kila felt butterflies in her stomach as he turned around and led her towards the Plains district, not letting go of her hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Six months later

"Wake up sleepy head, your breakfast is getting cold." Kila had roasted some venison from an elk she shot the day before over the fire, and diced a potato and cooked it in the small pan, then added some eidar cheese at the end. It wasn't the best meal Kila had ever prepared, but it would do. And Jakob always devoured whatever she made, cleaning up her cooking mess as a sign of appreciation. They had been travelling together for several months now, doing odd jobs as well as important missions for the Jarls, earning him the title of Thane for all of the holds. Each Jarl tried to offer him companions who could slay beasts and defend him until death to accompany him on his travels, but there was only one person he wanted with him, and that was Kila. They had sided with the Stormcloaks during the civil war despite both of their wanting to stay out of it, and held negotiations at High Hrothgar to mediate between the Imperials and Stormcloaks. After about two months of being in the middle of political gatherings between Generals and Jarls, peace had finally started to come back to Skyrim. Vignar was now Jarl of Whiterun, and he was who they were on their way to go see. Their mission? Convince him to trap a dragon in his backyard.

Jakob crawled out of their tent, his hair disheveled as he rubbed his face with his hands then pulled on a shirt, eyeing what was for breakfast. "Mmm, smells good sweetie." He walked over to where she was sitting on a log and holding out a plate for him filled with food, and kissed her like he did every morning, bringing a smile to her face.

As she ate a piece of venison, she remembered the first time he kissed her and how she thought she would melt in his arms from joy. They had accompanied the Companions on a few missions, like clearing out caves of bandits and tracking down an escaped convict, and had invited them to one of their infamous celebrations back at Jorrvaskr. Aela insisted that they come and take a night off from being heroes and to just have fun, and neither of them could object. At nightfall, food filled the tables and filled the main hall of Jorrvaskr with an amazing aroma, and mead and wine started to fill the cups of everyone present. Jakob sat to the right of Kila at the long main table, and shared stories and jokes with everyone around them. They had only been travelling together for almost a month, but Kila could feel that they shared a special connection, and that he made her incredibly happy when they were together. As Jakob poured her some more wine, she reached her hand under the table to grab his other hand, feeling bold from the couple of glasses she drank. He looked into her shining eyes, her face a couple of inches away illuminated by the firelight, and couldn't help but smile at her, wanting to tell her how she made his heart pound out of his chest and get nervous whenever she touched him. As he moved his right hand up to touch her face, Farkas who was clearly drunk, clapped Jakob on the back with one powerful hand and sloshed his mead in the other, plopping down on the bench next to him.

"Heey, Jakob! So, since you're like…a dragon right, can you…fly like one too? Cause I mean, that'd, that'd be crazy right!?" As Jakob was chuckling to himself and before he could answer, Aela walked over to them and placed a hand on Farkas' shoulder. She had noticed from across the room the look between Jakob and Kila, when Farkas unknowingly interrupted the moment.

"Farkas, I think Jakob here has told enough stories for tonight. Come on, let's go find your brother." Aela helped up Farkas, who had already forgotten his question, and she winked at Jakob and offered her a knowing smile as they were left alone again. Suddenly feeling warm from the fire and the alcohol in his system, he turned to Kila who was still holding his hand.

"Wanna go outside? I could use some fresh air." She nodded as she swallowed some more wine, and they rose to make their way out to the back door of Jorrvaskr.

Once outside, the chill air felt marvelous on her flushed face, and Kila walked a few paces to get out from under the porch where she could see the stars. Jakob followed her, knowing that she loved to stargaze and watch the aurora as much as possible. Her arms were crossed and her head craned upwards, eyes scanning the sky and her lips parted faintly. Jakob stood next to her closely, and looked up at the stars with her. "Why do you love the stars so much?" Kila turned her face down to look at him, and rested her head on his shoulder and resumed looking up, prompting him to put his arm around her waist.

"When I was young, my mother used to tell us stories about all the myths of the people and things that made up the constellations. We would lay a blanket down behind our house and she'd tell us stories until we fell asleep, then carry us back and place us in our beds. And I don't know, no matter what happens I know that they'll always still be there." They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the view and their closeness, listening to the sound of people having fun inside.

"Kila, can I…can I kiss you?" She lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him, and turned so she was facing him, her body pressed against his and his hand on the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and lifted her face up. Jakob touched her face, then her neck with his left hand, and Kila felt her heartbeat quicken and the noises from Jorrvaskr disappear. He bent down and tilted his head slightly and halted for a moment, making sure she really wanted this. Her lips were parted and her eyes closed, when he gently pressed his lips to hers. They had both wanted this for so long, but the moment had never been right until then. The kiss intensified, and they both felt like they had to make up for lost time. Jakob's hand slid into her hair and Kila's hands wandered over his back and sides, not having been kissed by anyone for a very long time. Jakob didn't want to go so far that he couldn't stop, so he pulled back, and rested his forehead against hers, both closing their eyes and basking in a wave of happiness.

And ever since that night, every day was a new adventure for them both. Kila loved how brave he was, and could stand up to any enemy without fear, but also that he cared about her safety more than his. Many times when they were in a situation where she was in danger, he had risked his life to save hers. He was very protective of her, and she loved knowing that she could count on him for anything, at any time. And he was ruggedly handsome with a strong and muscular body, and at night Kila traced the muscles of his abdomen with a finger.

And Jakob couldn't believe a woman like Kila even existed, let alone loved him. He was the luckiest guy in Skyrim, making sure to show her how much she meant to him in the form of small gifts, or something simple like a hand around her shoulders as they walked. Kila was daring and could wield a sword and a bow like no other, and fight as fierce as any warrior. But she was also the sweetest person Jakob had ever met, always putting other people's needs before hers. Her smile was contagious, and she made him laugh with her quick wit and natural humor. During their months of fighting, Kila's body had changed slightly, in that her ab muscles had gotten much stronger as well as her legs and arms, but she still had womanly curves that Jakob always took time to admire. Kila's mother, Sigrid, had guessed that the two were involved with each other from the very beginning. After they stopped into Riverwood one day, she could see the way they looked at each other when they spoke, and just how happy Kila seemed to be around him. She gave them her blessing, knowing that Jakob was an honorable man and that he would protect her with his life.

When they finished eating their breakfast and Kila stopped reminiscing, Jakob took the plates down to the nearby stream and cleaned them, while Kila put out the fire and started to pack up their goods. The past few months had taken a toll on him, Kila could tell. So many people depended on him and were always asking for things to be done, and Jakob knew that he had no choice; this was his destiny. And Kila did the only thing she could, and that was to support him and to be strong for the both of them. But today was a big day. First, they had been saving up all their gold from jobs so they could buy Breezehome in Whiterun, and Kila could not wait to have a house of their own, a place just for the two of them to unwind, and also to store most of the stuff they acquired along the way. And second, to convince Jarl Vignar to trap a dragon in Dragonsreach, something that was stressing Jakob out the most, and kept him up most of the night before. After the peace negotiations were held with all the important leaders and Jarls of Skyrim at High Hrothgar, Arngeir, the old man who had taught Jakob much about shouts and how to use them, pulled him aside into a hallway off to the side. Arngeir then told him that he needed to learn one more Shout, three words of power. _Od-Ah-Viing_ , the name of the next dragon to attack. Shouting his name would be seen as a challenge, and the dragon would come to wherever Jakob was. And that's when the plan started to form in his head. _Risky? Yep. Is Jarl Vignar gonna accept? Probably not_. But their options were fairly limited. Skyrim was running out of time, and Jakob needed to get to Alduin, and this dragon was their only hope.


	20. Chapter 20

*Mature content this chapter*

Chapter Twenty

"See, I told you he'd accept. He'll do anything the Dragonborn says." Kila hooked her arm under his as they walked down the steps of Dragonsreach, across town to their new house. The Jarl had accepted to use the trap to ensnare the dragon, and the plan was set for the day after next, giving Kila a sinking feeling in her stomach. It was all happening, and happening fast. Kila looked up to Jakob, and saw her fear reflected on his face as well.

"Yep, you were right, as always. Now listen. It's not too late to back out of moving in with me. I know it's a big step, but you're free to walk away now. No harm done." He smiled cheekily at her, and she answered by poking her elbow lightly into his ribs.

They stood outside of Breezehome, Kila smiling as she unlocked the door and went inside. The interior was bare, a few chairs and a wardrobe against the wall, a fire pit in the middle of the floor, and stairs that led upstairs. Jakob pulled Kila into his arms, perfectly content in his new home, living with the girl he loved.

"So, you like it?" Jakob kissed her forehead and released her. Kila turned and bound up the stairs two at a time, inspecting the upstairs rooms. "It's perfect!" Jakob followed her up the stairs, and found her in the master bedroom, sitting on the bed. _Their_ bed. Kila was ecstatic, Jakob could tell by her face. They had a home now, a place where they could start their lives together. Jakob sat next to her, and they both laid back, staying there in a peaceful quiet. After a few minutes, they were both asleep, curled in each other's arms.

Kila rose about an hour later in the early afternoon, and started to make a list of all the things they needed. Food, firewood, blankets, candles, dishes, and more. She sat down in one of the chairs by the cold fire pit, and started to think of what was going to happen the day after next. They had gone through a lot in such a short time, and she was worried that she was going to lose him. Alduin was raising dragons all over Skyrim, and this was the only hope anybody had of stopping him. Jakob, for the most part, could handle the stress quite well. But sometimes he had nightmares, and Kila had to hold him and comfort him like she did with her sister, and tell him that soon it would all be over. Whether she actually believed that, she didn't know. Kila knew that they needed each other, and before she worried herself inert, she stood and went to go get supplies before the shops closed for the night.

The next night, Kila had made Jakob's favorites for dinner; roasted pheasant, potato soup, garlic bread, and some grilled leeks. She had spent all afternoon in the kitchen, and had to swat his hand out of the stew pot more than a few times. After they filled their bellies and Jakob cleared the plates as usual, Kila pulled out the Snowberry crostata Tilma had made and brought over without Jakob knowing earlier that day. An air of finality hung between them, and they knew tomorrow was the day that would change everything. Both of them desperately tried to distract themselves, and the conversation never lingered too long on the subject. Sitting next to each other by the fire in their chairs, Kila reached over and held his hand, looking over at Jakob who was staring into the flames, lost in thought.

"Jakob…" Suddenly she didn't have enough words. Or maybe she had too many. But she couldn't tell him how much she loved him and wanted him to come back to her, wanting to be selfish and keep him here with her for forever. All she could do was look into his eyes, and knew that no words were needed in that moment. He would fight until his last breath to make it back to her. Jakob stood and led her up the stairs, and kissed her deeply once they were inside their room. Kila could feel the desperation in his kiss and the way his hands started to untie her dress. He backed her up to the bed, and she sat as he lifted the dress off her. Sitting in her underclothes and boots, Jakob knelt down in front of her and removed her calf high boots, kissing her soft legs as he sat up and rested his hands on the bed and seized her lips once again. Kila pulled up his shirt, and Jakob broke the kiss so he could remove it. Kila's hands went to his belt and started to loosen it, looking up and seeing the love and the lust written on his face. Once he was completely nude, Kila stood in front of him and removed her breastband, throwing it across the room. She grabbed the ties to her loincloth, but he quickly pushed her hands out of the way, wanting to have the pleasure of rendering her naked himself. He pulled the strings, and loosened it from her, throwing it elsewhere on the floor.

They embraced, and tumbled onto the bed rather ungracefully, Kila giggling as Jakob's body was maneuvered over hers, allowing him access to kiss her neck like she loved. Quickly she started to moan, his lips moving against her neck and collarbone while his hand held the side of her face. Kila spread her legs so they were on each side of him, and felt his manhood hardening against her. His kisses moved down to one of her nipples, and smiled as he flicked it with his tongue, earning a breathy moan from her mouth. Kila reached down between them, and grabbed his cock, moving her hands up and down and making him buck his hips against her. She aligned him with her entrance which was now begging to be touched, and he slowly rolled his hips to enter her. Jakob loved the feeling of first penetrating her, and soon started to move in a slow but passionate rhythm, kissing her sloppily while she dug her fingers into his back. After a few minutes, sweat started to cover their bodies, and Kila moved one of her legs closer to her chest, letting Jakob hit at a new angle which caused her moans to become louder and Jakob to move at a quicker pace. He knew she was close, and so was he, so he traced one hand slowly down her abdomen and settled near where their bodies met, and started to rub the spot that made her go crazy. As soon as he touched her there, her back arched and she held onto him tightly, bucking against him and his hand while her insides contracted around him, causing Jakob to finish with a few final thrusts. He removed his hand, and kissed Kila lazily and passionately, collapsing next to her and wrapping his arms around her, holding her as close as possible. They didn't say anything, and stayed tangled in each other's limbs most of the night, until the mood struck again and a new round would start.

Kila rested her head on his chest with his arm on her back, and played with his auburn chest hair lightly as he slept. _This is where I belong. Here, in his arms, like this. How am I gonna get through this?_ Kila tried to move her body closer to his, and closed her eyes. Sleep eventually came, and she dreamed of the life her and Jakob would hopefully have in the future.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jakob and Kila stood on the veranda of Dragonsreach, and looked out at the trees and mountains hidden behind a thin layer of clouds, holding hands. Behind them, Jarl Vignar and Irileth were organizing soldiers to prepare the trap, and making sure everything was working properly. It was almost time to call him, and Irileth approached them, telling Jakob it was all ready and set to go. They were just waiting on him. Kila squeezed his hand, then backed up a few paces, resting her hand on the sword on her hip.

Jakob took a deep breath and centered himself, concentrating on the words. _ODAHVIING!_ The words cracked through the air like thunder, reverberating off the mountains and valleys below. Everyone was silent, waiting for the sound of a dragon and some secretly hoping it didn't come. After a few minutes of Jakob turning his ears to every direction, he finally heard it call from far off in the distance. "It's coming."

Odahviing finally emerged from the clouds, getting closer and closer, flying in circles above Dragonsreach. Jakob pulled out his silver axe courtesy of the deposed Jarl Balgruuf, keeping his eye on him and he dove over the large porch, and started to breathe fire into the air. The archers were firing shots from inside, and Kila decided to pull out her trusty bow a well and fire arrows into it. The dragon landed on the stone edge of the porch, and breathed fire towards everyone inside. Everyone dove out of the way, and Kila heard Jakob use his shout Dragonrend to make sure it didn't move for a while. Blinking her eyes a few times, she fired more arrows into what was usually a soft spot in the armor, but found this dragon was much more difficult than the others they fought. Jakob was slashing at its underbelly, finding out the exactly what Kila had just discovered. He landed a few blows, and Odahviing started spewing flames once again, forcing Jakob to run and hide behind a wall while it took off again and started circling in the air.

Jakob knew that this he probably couldn't beat this thing with strength alone. _I'm smarter than this damn dragon_ Jacob thought, and before he fully thought out a plan he was running toward the other soldiers and Kila under the roof. Odahviing landed on the edge, and spew flames in their direction, but not enough to do any damage.

"Come on! I'm right here!" Jakob yelled as loud as he could, waving his left arm in the air. He looked at the guards who were holding the trap, and nodded at them, making sure they would be ready to drop it when he gave the signal. Odahviing started to crawl awkwardly using his wings, and had a few arrows sticking out of its wings. _Shit, he looks angry._ It kept crawling forward, wanting to get a look at the Dragonborn before killing him.

Jakob looked up, and saw he was right where he needed him to be, and shouted "NOW!" The large wooden yoke dropped from up above just as the dragon started to snap its huge jaws at Jakob, and it locked around its neck. He struggled and tried to pull his head out, and let out screeches and shouts. As a sign that he did not mean to harm it any further, Jakob sheathed his axe on his back, and walked confidently up to the dragon's head.

" _Horvutah med kodaav. Caught like a bear in a trap..."_ The dragon spoke slowly, and almost hissed out the words. Kila stayed far back, and still hung on to her bow. Just in case.

" _My... eagerness to meet you in battle was my... undoing, Dovahkiin. I salute your, hmm, low cunning in devising such a grahmindol – strategem."_ Jakob gave half a smile. _That was almost a compliment_.

"I called you here to find out where Alduin is hiding."

" _Hmm yes I might have guessed that._ _Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest._ _Among ourselves, of course. Mu ni meyye. None were yet ready to openly defy him."_

 _"_ You were telling me where to find Alduin, remember?" Odahviing seemed to chuckle a bit at that.

" _Unslaad krosis. Innumerable pardons. I digress._ _He has travelled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesejour... the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards...His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains._ _Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshalled there._ _Zu'u lost ofan hin laan... now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?_

Jakob turned and looked at Jarl Vignar, and Kila standing next to him, a concerned look on her face. "Do you promise to serve me?"

 _"_ _Aam? Serve you? ...no. Ni tiid. If and when you defeat Alduin, I will reconsider._ _Hmm... krosis. There is one detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention._

"Yes, then come on, tell me what you know."

 _"_ _Only this. You have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn._ _Of course, I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this._ "

Somehow Jakob knew this was coming. _Alduin would hide in a place no one can get to._ But this was still a dragon telling him this information. How did he know it wasn't lying to him? _It was just attacking me, now he wants me to let him go._ "We seem to be at an impasse, then." Jakob wasn't ready to trust him fully just yet.

 _"_ _Indeed. Orin brit ro. I cannot leave here until you defeat Alduin, which you cannot do without my help._ "

Jakob needed to think. He turned and made his way towards Kila, who always seemed to have the answer at difficult times like this. When he stood in front of her, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do. She grabbed both his hands, and opened his eyes. "What do I do? I don't want to trust him, but I don't think I have a choice."

"Listen, you need to do whatever you think is right. If this is the only way to defeat Alduin, then I think you need to trust him." Vignar stepped forward then, and agreed with Kila, saying that it was their only hope to stop him. He squeezed her hands, and let go to tell Odahviing his decision.

" _You have reconsidered my offer, hmm? Onikaan kron? You will release me-ro laan-if in return I promise to take you to Skuldafn and stop helping Alduin?"_

Jakob took a breath and responded. "Yes, I'll set you free if you promise to take me to Skuldafn."

 _"_ _Onikaan koraav gein miraad. It is wise to recognize when you only have one choice. And you can trust me. Zu'u ni tahrodiis. Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn. You and only you, I cannot carry more than one person."_

Jakob nodded, hoping he would keep his end of the bargain, and turned back. He knew this was goodbye, and might be the last time he saw Kila or anyone else. He could easily die in Sovngarde, and she would be all alone in their new house. He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go. She held him tight as well, not caring that his armor was digging into her chest. Jakob heard her start to cry on his chest, and let go so he could grab her face and wipe her tears with his hands.

"Shh I know. But you don't need to cry, I'll be alright." Jakob spoke more confidently than he felt, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Kila felt slightly embarrassed that she was crying in front of all these people, but once she started there was no stopping.

"I promise you I'll come back, ok? And when I do, I promise no more of this hero stuff." Kila smiled and giggled, glad he could see her smile before he was off.

"Promise?" She tilted her head up so he could kiss her.

"Promise." He kissed her deeply, and held her for as long as he could, but eventually had to let go. Jakob grabbed his pack, and looked to Kila one last time. Odahviing was waiting out on the porch, and Jakob approached him, determined to defeat Alduin with every last breath. After all, he had a promise to keep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

One month later

Kila woke early as usual, and sat up in bed to yawn and comb her fingers through her hair. She looked over at the empty space next to her, and was faced with that empty feeling in the pit of her stomach once again. Jarl Vignar had given Jakob a housecarl to help take care of Breezehome and whatever he needed, and Kila had thought it would be a good idea to have her move in while Jakob was away. Her name was Lydia, and she was sweet and got along great with Kila, the two becoming fast friends. Lydia knew that Kila was going through a hard time, and made sure the house was always clean and the pantry always stocked.

The pantry was always stocked because since Jakob had been away, Kila would sometimes spend all day cooking and baking dishes, and at the end of the day would end up with a house full of baked potatoes, chicken dumplings, all types of crostatas, and of course sweet rolls. Whenever Kila got the urge to cook, Lydia made sure to give her plenty of space, and usually went to do some errands or down to the Bannered Mare for a drink. Cooking and baking was a distraction for Kila, and she felt better if her mind and her hands were busy.

The days eventually got easier to get through, and knew she couldn't spend every thought worrying about Jakob. Aside from baking, Kila found friends at Jorrvaskr to occupy her time. They were a lively bunch and always had tales to tell to distract her. She spent lots of time helping Tilma in the kitchen to prepare meals, and often joined them for supper when she was especially lonely back home. Tilma was the sweet old lady who treated everyone as their grandchild, and very much appreciated Kila's help to ease the load on her. The Companions always accepted her with open arms, as if she was one of them. And no one complained about her cooking, especially men like Farkas who could probably eat a whole cow. They made her feel welcome, and made her smile when she was despondent.

But at the end of the day when she laid down in bed, she still missed him. It hurt her heart to the deepest reaches, and she wondered if at that same moment he was thinking of her. Kila drifted off into an uneasy sleep that night, hoping the next day would bring her a small amount of happiness in some way.

Kila woke later in the morning, feeling a chill run through the house, making her pull the covers tighter across her body. Lydia had just started a fire downstairs, but the heat hadn't made its way upstairs yet. _Better get up, can't stay in bed all day_. Kila pulled the covers off and changed from her nightgown, slipping on a pale yellow dress with long sleeves. Reaching in her dress to adjust her breastband, she noticed the dress was a bit more snug around her bust. _No more sweet rolls for me_. Kila made her way downstairs feeling a bit nauseated, and turned down Lydia's offer to make her breakfast. Hearing Adrienne hammering on her forge next door, Kila decided to go see if she needed any help with anything.

Once outside, suddenly a wave of nausea came over her, and she vomited into some shrubs in front of Breezehome, not able to control it. _What the hell? Why am I puking?_ Spitting out the nasty taste in her mouth, Lydia came out the door to see Kila bent over, and went to her side to see if she was alright. Kila felt a bit better, and made her way back inside to grab a drink of water. Lydia told her to sit next to the fire, and brought her a mug of cold water.

"Maybe you ate something bad?" Lydia asked as she sat in the chair next to her. Kila shook her head. "You would be sick too, we ate the same thing for dinner last night."

"Well I don't feel sick at all." Lydia paused for a minute, and bit her lip at the thought of another alternative. "Could…could you be, with child?"

Kila's stomach dropped and almost made her vomit again. _Could I…? I mean we've had sex more than a few times over the months… oh gods. When was my last cycle…I don't even remember._ Kila was a mix of emotions and didn't really know what to feel.

Lydia noticed the range of emotions on Kila's face, and took her hand lightly. "Maybe we should go see Danica at the temple, just to make sure." Kila took a breath, and looked at Lydia with an uneasy smile on her face.

"Yes, I definitely think you are pregnant. Larger breasts and hip, nausea and vomiting, and no monthly bleeding are all signs." Kila was laying on a bed while Danica felt her abdomen with experienced hands, Lydia standing in the room with her hands clasped in front of her. Danica then stood and walked to a cabinet on the other side of the room, and pulled out a potion in a dark green bottle, and told her to drink a spoonful when she felt nauseated.

"And congratulations. Am I wrong to assume it is Jakob's child you are carrying?" Danica asked gingerly, not wanting to offend Kila. She smiled at Danica, and instinctively put her hand on her stomach and nodding.

"You'd be correct. I just wish he could be here for this moment. But thank you again for everything, I really appreciate it."

Danica smiled, and walked them to the door of the temple. "You're welcome Kila. And if you need anything else, you can always stop by."

The two passed by Gildergreen, walking silently arm in arm. _Pregnant. I'm pregnant with Jakob's child._ The thought made her unbelievably happy, but sad because he was not there to hear the news with her.

"Danica said you'd be showing in a couple of weeks, that's exciting right?" Lydia was trying to gauge Kila's emotions, and wanted to know how she was feeling about it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need some bigger dresses soon too." They both smiled, and they made their way back home. When they broke apart their arms in front of the door, Lydia turned to her.

"Listen Kila, I'm here for whatever you need. And I know Jakob isn't here and it's been tough, but if you need anything just ask, ok?" Kila was touched, and glad she had a friend to help her through this. She would be eternally grateful for Lydia, and all Kila could do to respond was to pull her in for a hug. Kila then let her go, and the two made their way inside to the warm insides of Breezehome.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Jakob's entire body was in pain. He crouched behind a boulder on a hillside, the thunder and sounds of fire coming from Alduin flying above him in the misty air. He caught his breath for just a moment, then stood to release Dragonrend on him as he flew above him. It hit the dragon square in the chest, and the beast glowed a soft blue, then landed down below Jakob in a clearing. Alduin breathed fire unlike any other dragon Jakob had fought, but despite that he could see that Alduin was getting weaker. Fighting with him was three very brave and eager Nords, Gormlaith, Felldir and Hakon, and Jakob knew that there was no way he could beat Alduin without them there. Gormlaith was firing arrows from a safe distance with incredible accuracy, while Felldir and Hakon attacked head on followed shortly by Jakob. Alduin was roaring loudly, and Jakob placed a few good blows to the underside of one of its wings. Alduin swiped at Jakob with his long tail that was full of razor sharp spikes, and stuck him in his right leg. Immediately his calf seared with pain, and he let out a cry as he fell down onto his left knee. _I have to end this now, I won't have another chance._ On the other side, Hakon landed a powerful blow on Alduin's neck, and it shouted in pain. That's when Jakob saw his opportunity and lined up his axe against the direction of the scales on its chest, and swung with every ounce of strength he had left. The sharp axe cut deep into its body towards its heart, and Jakob felt the life leaving its body. With a grunt, Jakob pulled out his axe and almost fell over if Felldir wasn't there to catch him.

" _Zu u'unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!_ " Alduin shouted as he raised his head to the sky, fire and anger still in his eyes. Wisps of black smoke and light were swirling off his body now, and Alduin let out one last cry. His skin was starting to disintegrate like the other dragons Jakob had defeated, and the swirls got thicker and faster as they rose into the sky and disappeared. With an explosion of heat and cloud of grey smoke, Alduin's body shed its now glowing skin, and left behind a black skeleton. Alduin still writhed, and his skeleton turned white hot in a matter of moments, and shattered into swirls of ash and smoke. And then, silence.

Jakob was laying on the grass nearby, his head being supported by Felldir who was kneeling by his side and watching this all unfold as well. When he was sure it was over, Jakob laid his head back and closed his eyes. His right leg began to ache painfully from where Alduin's tail gashed him, but thoughts of home made the pain more bearable. _It's over. He's…dead. Finally. Kila I'm coming back to you._

After Jakob gained some of his strength back, he stood shakily on his good leg and was surrounded by the three warriors that helped Alduin.

"Thank you all, I truly mean it. I couldn't have done this on my own." Jakob put his axe on his back, and made sure to look them in the eye as he thanked them.

"It was an honor to fight by your side. Now we can enjoy the afterlife in peace without Alduin here in Sovngarde." Hakon put his fist against his chestplate, and nodded at Jakob. They started to walk back to the Hall of Valor, when Tsun, the guard who let him into the Hall before the battle, came up to him and asked if he was ready to go back to the land of the living, and Jakob couldn't say yes fast enough.

Jakob woke up cold. _Snow?_ He was lying on his side in fresh snow that was no longer falling, and raised his head to look around. He was at the Throat of the World again he assumed, and surrounding him was at least a dozen dragons. He immediately got up sending pain down to his injured leg and reached for his axe, not knowing if these dragons wanted to avenge Alduin's death or kill him for any other reason. As his hand touched the hilt, a familiar voice reached his ears.

" _No need for that Davahkiin. We mean you no harm."_ It was Paarthurnax, perched on some boulders near the word wall. " _So, it is done. Alduin dilon. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been."_

Jakob weighed what he was going to say, but in no mood to bolster his self-confidence at the moment. He just wanted to go home. "Alduin brought this on himself."

 _"_ _Indeed. Alduin wahlaan daanii. His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to Bormahu-our father Akatosh. But I cannot celebrate his fall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same."_

"I know he was your brother, but you must agree that the world will be a better place without Alduin."

 _"_ _I am glad you believe that. At least it will continue to exist. Grik los lein. Even I cannot see past Time's ending to what comes next. Niid koraav zeim dinoksetiid. We must do the best we can with this world. But I forget myself. Krosis. So los mis fahdan. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah-one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the current of Time. Goraan! And I feel younger than I have in many an age!"_ And with that, he sprung into the air and flew off around the mountaintop, but stopped in front of Jakob.

 _"_ _One more thing Dovahkiin. Now that Alduin's bond has been lifted from my brotherin, now all will hear your Thu'um. Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!"_ Some dragons took off and departed to various directions, while others stayed. Jakob took his leave, and limped slightly down the path to High Hrothgar. After wearily making it to the back courtyard, Jakob saw Arngeir kneeling on the ground facing the cliff, apparently praying. As if he knew Jakob was approaching he lifted his head as he was still about 30 paces from him, and Arngeir stood to greet him, and led him inside.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Jakob slept for about 14 hours straight, and when he woke sometime the next day, he decided he should start his journey back home. He figured he could get to Whiterun in about a day once he left from Ivarstead. Jakob packed what little things he had, and went to find Arngeir. He found him in one of the main rooms, and recounted how he defeated Alduin, saving the gory details, and asked if he could have some supplies to make it to Ivarstead. Jakob had no food left, but Arngeir graciously found some bread, cheese and apples to give him, as well as a healing potion to help with his leg. Jakob bade them goodbye, and opened the door to find a clear sky with only a few lingering clouds. _I'm coming Kila_ he thought, and started down the 7,000 steps.

Jakob had some gold left in his pack, and decided to rent a carriage from Ivarstead to Whiterun. His leg felt better, and had it properly treated by a woman named Lynly at the Vilemyr Inn. It was a deep gash, but it would heal in time, and would no doubt leave behind a nasty looking scar. Jakob found the carriage and paid the driver, then slung himself onto the back and rested against a bale of hay that was back there. The horses started to move, and soon he was on the road back home. Of all the times he was travelling around Skyrim, he never really noticed how beautiful it was. He was always on the back of a horse or on foot, and usually had a mission to get on with. But now he could sit back and enjoy the view. It was early autumn, and the leaves were turning shades of red and yellow. A chilly wind blew down from the mountain, and rustled to trees around him. Eventually the rocking of the cart and the steady sound of hooves patting the ground lulled Jakob to sleep, and napped peacefully for a good while, thinking about how close he was to home.

He was woken up when the carriage came to a stop and lurched a bit. Jakob blinked his eyes a few times, and saw he was at the stables just outside Whiterun. Realizing where he was, he leapt up and jumped off the cart, not caring that it hurt his leg. He thanked the driver as he half walked, half ran to the gates. Out of breath, the guards recognized him and welcomed him back, asking if it was really true that Alduin was dead. Jakob told them it was true, amazed how quickly news travelled. They opened the gates, and saw the familiar sites of Whiterun. Adrianne spotted him first, and dropped what she was doing to come over to Jakob. Seeing him limp, she grabbed his pack and helped him walk to Breezehome, Adrianne leaving him at the front door, and telling him that everyone is glad to have him back. He thanked her and couldn't reach the door fast enough.

Kila heard someone talking outside the door, but dismissed it as nothing. She was letting out the seam of one of her dresses to make it fit better and sitting in her chair by the fire pit, and Lydia was chopping vegetables for dinner that night. The door handle turned, and Kila and Lydia both looked up, startled as to who would just walk in without knocking. The door opened all the way, and Kila dropped her dress on her lap, her hands going to her face and a scream somehow making its way out.

"J-Jakob!" She ran to him and almost knocked him back, both wrapping their arms around each other and making sure the other was really there. Kila was crying instantly, and Jakob grabbed her face with both hands, so incredibly happy that he was home and Kila was safe. It had felt like almost two weeks that he had been gone, but as Kila sobbed that he had been gone for almost two months.

"I was worried sick about you every day! I had no way of knowing what was happening or if you were even alive. Then this morning I heard one of the guards by the barracks ay that it was finally over, but it was just a rumor so I didn't pay attention really. Oh Jakob, I love you so much." They kissed, and Kila felt her body melting into him, her tears rolling down her cheeks. Kila kissed all over his face, just noticing his longer beard and dirty hair. She loved him with her whole heart, and needed to tell him the news.

"Baby sit down, I've got something to tell you." She took his hand and started to lead him to the other chair and noticed he was limping slightly. She started to ask what happened, but Jakob held a hand up and said it was nothing and moved to sit with a grunt.

"Now, what's the important news." Kila thought the chair was too far away, so she sat on his lap, staying on the uninjured side. They both smiled as she wound her arms around his neck, and he grabbed her waist. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

"Well, about a month ago I wasn't feeling well so I went to see Danica at the temple, and she said that I-we're going to have a baby!"

"What? We're…you're…pregnant?" Jakob couldn't believe it. His heart swelled up and he felt like he was going to cry. He looked down at her stomach and sure enough she had a small belly barely noticeable under her dress. He moved his hand and placed it on her belly, and Kila placed a hand on top of his.

"I know, it's crazy. But Lydia has been helping me so much, and I couldn't have gotten through anything without her." Kila looked past Jakob and smiled at her, noticing Lydia smile and wipe away a tear.

"Oh stop it, you're making me cry! And my Thane, it's good to have you back. I'm glad everything will be back to normal."

"Thank you Lydia, for looking after Kila. And for everything you have done, we appreciate it greatly." Jakob turned to look at Lydia, not really getting a chance to get to know her before he left.

"Thank you my Thane. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go stay at the Mare for a couple of nights." She grabbed a few things in a pack, and smiled as she left them alone. Both didn't want to say it, but they were grateful that Lydia go the hint and wanted some time alone. That night, Kila made dinner and they talked about everything that the other had missed. Jakob told Kila about Sovngarde and the Hall of Valor and all the people he met along the way, while Kila felt like he did more in two weeks than she did in two months. They stayed up late into the night catching up, both feeling like they had to make up for lost time. Eventually Kila started to yawn, and Kila helped him up the stairs so they could go to bed. They changed into nightclothes then climbed into bed, facing each other and Jakob wrapping his protective arms around her. She missed his warmth and his scent, and the feeling of his hands touching her. She smiled and buried her face into his chest, Jakob kissing her forehead before they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The second night Jakob returned home, the Companions along with Jarl Vignar and everyone in Whiterun threw a huge party. Everyone gathered in Jorrvaskr's main hall at nightfall, and the room was packed with people congratulating Jakob on defeating Alduin and stopping the dragon attacks. Jakob wasn't used to having all this attention focused on him, but soon after he finished his second cup of mead, Kila could tell he was loosening up a bit. They sat at the middle of the large table, and people gathered around to hear how exactly Alduin was defeated. The Companions were especially curious as to what moves he used, Vilkas wanting to learn how to best defeat a dragon if he should meet one in the future. More stories were exchanged and bottles of mead and wine were shared, everyone joining in the celebration and feeling like peace was finally going to come to Skyrim.

And Jakob was happy. He had survived everything that was thrown at him, and made it back to Kila in one piece. He noticed that Kila was beaming that night as she sat next to him and spoke with Aela. He grabbed her hand suddenly and stood up, a tankard of mead in his other hand.

"Everyone! Everyone can I have your attention! Thank you for all of this. Truly, you all are great friends, and I couldn't be happier to be back home," Jakob looked down to Kila, his face flushed from the alcohol, "and I have some good news to share with you all. Kila, the love of my life, is pregnant with our child!" Kila's face turned bright red and smiled, and was pulled up out of her chair by Jakob. Everyone cheered around them, raising their glasses and offering more congratulations. He then wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her in for a brief kiss, eliciting whoops from everyone around them. Farkas, who was standing behind Jakob, raised his tankard and spoke loudly, "To Jakob and Kila!" Their friends all raising their cups, and repeating the toast. In that mead hall, there was nothing but love surrounding everyone.

The party went late into the night, much later than Kila usually stayed up. She stifled a few yawns, and Jakob was tired as well from the alcohol wearing off. They left the party and walked hand in hand back to Breezehome, Kila gazing up to look at the stars like she did every chance she got. Once they were back home, both undressed unhurriedly and crawled into bed, and made love tenderly and slowly.

Kila laid in the crook of Jakob's arm, and slowly played with his chest hair. Just as he started to nod off, he heard her soft voice say his name.

"What is it sweetie?" Jakob opened his eyes and stroked her arm gently.

"Nothing, I'm glad you're back." Kila smiled as she snuggled closer to his chest, and inhaled his scent so she would never forget it again. Just maybe, now they could be happy.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

When Sigrid got Kila's letter a couple of months before, she wasn't quite sure how to take it. _A grandmother? And they aren't even married yet!_ Sigrid sighed as she remembered the day she found out Kila was having a child, readjusting the pack on her back. Now she and Dorthe were on their way to Whiterun to help Kila in her final month of pregnancy. Sigrid was a big bag of mixed emotions in the beginning, but Alvor was nothing but excited. He always helped to calm her nerves, and kept her from overreacting. He was her rock, and Kila had explained during a visit that Jakob was hers.

On the road from Riverwood to Whiterun, Dorthe was an excited ball of energy, and Sigrid had to tell her sternly a few times to stay on the road. Dorthe was trying to think of names for the baby, and wished that it was a girl with all her heart. She picked up a stick lying on the path, and held it like one of her wooden play swords. "Ma I'm going to teach her to swordfight like Pa teaches me. I can give her my old sword to play with right Ma?"

Sigrid chuckled at her little girl, always enthusiastic and always getting into trouble. But she meant well, and had no ounce of cruelty or malice in her tiny body.

"No no Dorthe, no swords for a while. Maybe when it's older."

They made it to the gates of the city, and quickly found their house next to the blacksmith's forge. Dorthe rapped on the door lightly a few times, and after a moment Jakob opened the door with a smile on his face. He hugged both Sigrid and Dorthe, welcoming in them and taking their packs to put in the room beneath the stairs. Just then, Kila appeared at the top of the stairs, her belly immediately noticeable to the guests. Sigrid last saw her when her belly was showing but still smaller, but now she could see the baby had grown quite a bit within her.

Kila had bought some old dresses from Belethor and some fabric, and had torn apart the old dresses to add extra fabric. Jakob was amazed that she could take old scraps and fix them to look like a professional seamstress had made them. She was wearing one of them now, and slowly made it down the stairs to greet her family.

"Hello Ma! And Dorthe you've grown so much!"

"Yeah I could say the same for you too." Dorthe hugged her sister as everyone around her laughed, Kila just glad to have them close by.

"So Pa decided to stay behind?" Kila made them all sit around the fire pit, Kila and Jakob in their usual chairs.

"Yes, he had to stay and do some work for some clients in Falkreath. Plus he figured he couldn't be much help here." Kila smiled at the thought of her masculine and roughened father helping with a newborn. And she understood that he was busy. "Maybe he'll come after the baby's born. I want it to meet its grandfather." Kila looked to Jakob, and knew that he was thinking about his parents in that moment, and how he wished they were still here.

"Now onto, the next matter. When will you two be married? I would have hoped that it would be done before the baby comes, but that is out of the question now." Sigrid had wanted the two to be wed when she found out they were in love, but Jakob did have many responsibilities as Dragonborn. What with dragons and all sorts of beasts roaming Skyrim, it would be difficult to plan a wedding in the midst of chaos.

And Kila new that her mother was not going to let up.

"As soon as we can make it to Riften." Kila said with a minor hint of irritation in her voice, and Jakob reached over to hold her hand. "Maybe in the summer when the weather is nice. And if Kila and the baby are fit to travel." Jakob had planned on marrying Kila a long time ago, but the timing was never right. They had discussed it, and although no formal proposal was made, the two had been more or less engaged since before Jakob left for Sovngarde. And now with the baby almost here, they were going to have to wait a while longer it seemed. _Yep, no more peace and quiet from now on_. Jakob smiled at his family, grateful that they had welcomed him in with open arms. It would be tough with a full house, but Jakob hadn't had a family to belong to since he was a teenager. _I'm not nervous to face down a dragon, but my child being born? Ohh boy._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Two Weeks Later

Jakob was fast asleep. He and Kila were both on their sides, her back to him and his arm resting protectively over her belly. His soft breath landed on the back of her neck, and she tried to find a comfortable position. It was late in the night she could tell, probably a few hours until sunrise. Jakob had no problems falling asleep, while most nights Kila stayed awake deep into the night with cramps and heartburn. And tonight was one of those nights. But that night would end up much differently.

Kila felt some pain in her back during the night, but that was pretty normal for her. But soon it started to get worse. All her muscles started to contract and cause an intense pain in her abdomen. She reached behind her to shake Jakob awake. He lifted his head groggily, and asked her what's wrong.

"I'm having pains, and-and I think the baby might be coming." Suddenly Jakob bolted up and stood next to her, grabbing her hands nervously.

"Ok, ok. What should I do. Tell me what to do." She could hear the slight panic in his voice, and used a calm voice to get him to think straight.

"Go get my mother please. She'll know what to do." Jakob bolted out the door and down the stairs to wake Sigrid, leaving Kila to try and push herself up on the bed. The pains were all over her abdomen and back, and grimaced as she sat up and leaned against the backboard. Jakob and her mother came in carrying and candle in each hand, and instructed Jakob to find as many as he could and to light them. He went to fulfill his mission, and returned with a handful of tapers and pillars.

Sigrid helped Kila move into a comfortable position, and looked between her legs while feeling her stomach with a well-trained hand. Kila's eyes were closed, and Jakob now stood next to her and held her hand.

"Well, looks like its contractions. Your body is getting ready to give birth, that's all." Sigrid sat on the bed and smiled at Kila who now had her eyes open, the pain receding slightly. "Just stay calm, it'll all be over faster than you think."

-Later that Afternoon-

Kila was drained. Beyond exhausted. Just wanted to sleep for the rest of her life. Every muscle and bone in her body ached. But she was happy. More than happy actually, blissful and bursting with love. She had just given birth to a beautiful little girl.

Her labor had went on all the next day, the contractions getting closer and closer together, but still she didn't want to come out just yet. Jakob and Dorthe held her hands as she pushed with every ounce of strength she had. She pushed until she couldn't push anymore. Then pushed some more. She had sweat covering her body, and tears coming down her eyes as she squeezed Jakob's hand as hard as she could, Jakob knowing the pain in his hand was nothing compared to what she was going through.

And then there she was. She was pink and covered in slime, and Sigrid grabbed her and wrapped her in a blanket. Kila exhaled shakily and let go of his hand, and asked what it was.

"It's a girl sweetie. A beautiful baby girl." Just then, the baby started to cry weakly at first then was commanding everyone's attention with a loud wale. Jakob moved closer to look at his daughter, and Sigrid handed the bundle to him. The cord was still attached to both Kila and their daughter, so Jakob made sure to hand her to Kila gently. He rested her on Kila's breasts, and instantly her heart was filled with so much love and joy that she forgot the pain she felt throughout her whole body. She stopped crying after a couple moments, and they noticed she had a dusting of light blonde hair like her father, and a mix between brown and green colored eyes. Jakob sat next to them on the bed, and put his arm around Kila. The mother of his child. The most amazing and incredible woman in any realm.

Now they were a family. Neither Jakob nor Kila knew what the future was going to be like. But they knew one thing: that everything was going to be just fine as long as they stuck together.

"Now, what should we name her."

-END-

Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfic, and this story was just to get the creativity flowing. I know it's not the best, but it was so fun to write! Please leave reviews, any comments help! J


End file.
